Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds
by David A7X Perez
Summary: Based on a Marvel Comics movie, Sonic and his friends journey across the galaxy searching for a mysterious emerald. Unknown to them, Mephiles the Dark has sent assassins to eliminate our heroes and retrieve the emerald. What happens when the assassins and Team Sonic meet face to face and what are the assassins true intentions? Read my new story folks and feel free to leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is my new Sonic story. This story will have Sonic and his friends journey across the galaxy to search for an ancient jewel. Unknown to them, Mephiles has sent assassins to eliminate Team Sonic. What will really happen when they come face to face with each other? Only one way to find out folks, let us begin the new story. Enjoy!**

 **Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds**

 **Station Square: June 10** **th** **2001**

At Station Square Memorial hospital, a six-year-old blue hedgehog named Sonic is sitting in the waiting room listening to his CD player. You see, Sonic's mother, Arleena, is diagnosed with terminal lung cancer and he was waiting for any news about her. His mother was also a foster parent; she had three foster sons who were Sonic's foster brothers. One was a black and red hedgehog named Shadow, the other was a silver-furred hedgehog named Silver, and the last one was a yellow, twin-tailed fox named Tails. They too were waiting for their mother's news.

"What are you listening too?" Silver asked Sonic. Sonic didn't say anything, but showed the CD to Tails, Shadow and Silver; Greatest Hits Vol. One. The three foster brothers smiled and let Sonic finish listening to his mixtape. The four boys waited until Sonic's uncle Chuck came up to the quartet with a sad expression.

"Your mother wants to talk to you boys." Uncle Chuck said. Sonic turned off his player and followed his uncle to his mother's hospital room. Tails, Shadow, and Silver followed Sonic to see their sick mother lying in her bed. Arleena had a small smile on her face when she saw her sons enter the room. The four made their way to their mother with tears in their eyes.

"Hi mom." Sonic sadly said.

"Hello my son. I'm so happy you and your brothers are here." Arleena said. The four shed a few tears, knowing this will be the last time they will see their mother.

"This is my final day here my sons and I want to spend it with you. These are my final words Sonic. I want you to take care of your brothers, they need their big brother. Do you understand?" Arleena asked her biological son.

"I promise mom." Sonic said. Arleena tearfully smiled and handed her final gifts to her son. Sonic accepted the gifts and placed them in his backpack.

"Take care my sons. I love you." Arleena said hugging her sons. The four tearfully returned the hug as they heard the heart monitor go flat. Their mother was gone, but Sonic didn't want her to leave so soon.

"Mom! Mom!" Sonic tearfully said as the doctors pulled him away. The doctors tried to bring his mother back, but with no results. Sonic closed his eyes shut and ran out of the hospital. Tails, Shadow, and Silver followed their brother; wanting to comfort him. They found him outside on his knees crying over his mother.

"Please come back!" Sonic cried. Tails, Shadow, and Silver kneeled beside their brother and hugged him. Sonic cried hard, wishing for his mother to come back. Just then, a huge light shine down on the four boys; startling them. It was a spaceship and whoever it was wanted all four boys. The quartet looked up to see the light begin to left them off the ground.

"What is going on?" Tails screamed in fear. All four screamed one last time as they transported into the spaceship and quickly left Earth. That was the last time the four boys were seen on Earth and the beginning of a new journey for Sonic and his brothers.

 **Mobius: 15 Years Later**

Mobius is the most beautiful planet in all of the galaxy. It is flourished with life of all kinds and the place for a mission. On Mobius, a spaceship named the Blue Typhoon is landing safely onto the planet. It was drizzling as four, hooded thieves came out of the ship and began to search the planet. Their mission was to look for an ancient jewel and claim their payment. The four thieves made their way to an abandon cave to stay dry from the light rain.

"Whoa!" One of the thieves said. He then took off his hood and revealed his face; it was Sonic. He was wearing navy blue denim jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt, a navy blue hoodie, navy blue Converse sneakers, and a special belt. Upon closer examination, the belt had seven, different colored emeralds; the chaos emeralds.

The three remaining thieves took off their hoods as well and reveal themselves; Tails, Shadow, and Silver. Tails was wearing black jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a yellow Adidas jacket with a black stripe on each sleeve, yellow, black, and white Adidas sneakers, and a pair of googles. Shadow had on black sweatpants, a red and white polo shirt, a black jacket, and red and white Jordan 12s. Silver wore denim jeans, a silver Jordan shirt, a silver-white jacket, and silver/grey/white Nike Air Maxes.

"This is the place." Tails said looking around the cave. Sonic looked around and put on his headphones to his CD player and pressed play on his Greatest Hits album. The music begins to play and Sonic and his brothers began to dance to the beat of the song; Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake.

"Hell Yeah! I love this song!" Silver said dancing.

"I want to rock your body." Tails sang moving his hips. The four brothers had fun dancing to Justin Timberlake while continuing their mission. They stopped in front of a set of huge doors as Tails scanned what was behind them. Their objective was on the other side and slowly open the doors. Inside was a glass chamber with a dark jewel glowing dark blue in the chamber.

"That's it! That's what we've been looking for!" Shadow said. Sonic pulled out his satchel and cautiously made his way towards the jewel.

"Careful Sonic." Silver said carefully. Sonic nodded and carefully took the jewel out and examined it. Upon close examination, Sonic realized it was an emerald; a very strange emerald.

"What's up Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"It's a dark emerald!" Sonic said showing the emerald to his brothers.

"You think it might be a chaos emerald?" Tails asked.

"Possibly, but let's stop talking and get the hell out of here." Silver said looking for any intruders. Sonic didn't need to be told twice and place the emerald in his satchel. Just then, a group of hyenas entered the room and surrounded the quartet.

"Who the hell are you? Put your hands up!" One hyena demanded. Sonic and his brothers immediately put their hands up in defense as the hyenas cuffed them.

"Look man, we don't want to cause any trouble…" Sonic began to speak, but the hyena leader grabbed the satchel and took out the emerald.

"How do you know about the dark emerald?" The hyena leader demanded.

"We don't. We just found it for our boss." Tails replied in defense.

"I don't believe you. Our boss Mephiles would love to hear you say that." The hyena leader said. The remaining hyenas began to take the four away, but Shadow would not let them go that easily.

"Screw this!" Shadow said pulling out his pair of Sai and attacked the hyenas. Sonic followed his brother by pulling out his pair of katana blades, Tails unleashed his steel bo staff, and Silver released his bow and arrows. The four attacked the hyenas as Sonic grabbed the dark emerald and satchel from the leader.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Sonic shouted. Silver fired an arrow at the wall which exploded on impact. The four ran out the chamber and back to the Blue Typhoon with the hyenas chasing after them. They fired their laser rifles at the quartet, but the four were able to dodge them.

"This way guys!" Tails flying ahead of them. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver followed the two-tailed fox and made it in time to see another spaceship blocking their escape.

"I got this guys!" Silver said jumping up and firing his arrows. The arrows damaged the other ship and allowed the four thieves to enter their ship. The hyenas once again fired their lasers at them as Tails started his ship.

"Hang on!" Tails said as the ship began to take off. The hyena leader fired his laser rifle right them, but Tails dodged them and flew away. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were flying around the cockpit as Tails moved through Mobius dodging the hyenas. He flew right through two mountains and caused the hyenas ship to get stuck in between the mountains.

"Haha! Dipshits!" Tails happily laughed. Sonic was seeing stars after being tossed around the ship like a rag doll. Shadow tried to stand up but fell back down on his ass due to his dizziness. Silver was throwing up in a trash can; he couldn't hold his lunch in. Tails looked back at the trio and playfully rolled his eyes.

"I told you guys to hang on." Tails said. Just then, a voice was heard from the Blue Typhoon's sleeping chambers.

"Tails?" The voice asked. The four looked at the ladder leading up to the cockpit to see Tails' girlfriend Cream the rabbit in nothing but a large t-shirt with her chao Cheese.

"What happened? Chao." Cream and Cheese asked.

"Cream? Look I'll be honest, I forgot you were here!" Shadow joked. The five friends just laughed as they cruised through the galaxy. Later on, Cream, now in her normal clothes, was in the rec room with Sonic and his brothers. Sonic was searching through his computer screen was jamming to All the Small Things by Blink-182. Tails, Shadow, and Silver were playing poker when Cream saw a video message on Sonic's computer.

"You have a message Sonic. Chao." Cream and Cheese said pressing the message.

"No Cream don't…" Sonic was too late as Cream pressed the video message. The video appeared on the big screen to reveal their boss, Dr. Eggman and his two robots; Orbot and Cubot.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Hey Egghead! How are you doing?" Sonic said faking his happiness.

"I'm here on Mobius and there is no dark emerald." Dr. Eggman stated.

"Hi Sonic!" Cubot waved at the blue hedgehog.

"Get out of the video dumbass. Well Sonic?" Dr. Eggman demanded.

"We had a slight problem on our way to leave." Shadow spoke up throwing down a card.

"Yup. That's what happened!" Silver said throwing down another card. Sonic and Tails chuckled before hearing Eggman speak again.

"You four have been dodging me for a while now. I took you boys in. These robots wanted to kill all of you, but I protected you and made you into the men you are today." Dr. Eggman said.

"Actually, you wanted to kill them sir." Orbot stated.

"Quiet you." Dr. Eggman replied. Sonic and his brothers were not impressed at the true story. It was true, Dr. Eggman was the one who took them in 15 years ago and turned them into intergalactic thieves. Sonic rolled his eyes and mocked his boss.

"Oh boo hoo. You didn't do shit Egghead and as for our agreement, we'll be delivering the emerald ourselves." Sonic said.

"You little mother…" Eggman couldn't finish as Sonic ended the message. Eggman angrily through his communicator away and spoke up again.

"Put a bounty on those four boys. I want them back here alive!" Eggman demanded.

"What will the bounty be sir?" Orbot asked.

"Oh! How about a lifetime supply of marshmallows?" Cubot said in excitement. Eggman looked back at the yellow robot in annoyance.

"I don't know why I made you. You, the bounty is $400,000 dollars alive!" Eggman said to Orbot. Eggman and his robots returned back to his ship to search for his thieves. Sonic and his brothers will not be getting away that easily from the evil mastermind.

 **To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is chapter two of Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. In this chapter, we meet Mephiles and the mission he has for his assassins. I will once again be adding Nebula the Hedgehog's character into one of my stories. By the way, I'm hoping that someone will guess what movie my story is based on. Anyways, let us continue with the story.**

 **Planet Stella**

Planet Stella is a world filled with wastelands and no life at all. On the planet, the hyenas had returned to inform their master, Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles only clothing was a pair of black boots, black pants, and a trench coat. The hyenas kneeled in front of their master as Mephiles spoke to his lieutenants.

"What happened on your search?" Mephiles asked.

"Master. A quartet of thieves have taken the dark emerald and have escaped into the galaxy." The hyena leader said. Mephiles crushed the glass ball in his hand after hearing their failure.

"How could you let them escape?" Mephiles said in anger.

"Master, we have never seen these fools before…" The hyena leader didn't finish as Mephiles cut him off.

"Silence! I ordered you to retrieve the dark emerald and you couldn't finish you end of the bargain. I had enough of this, go and assemble the army. I will be sending my top assassins to hunt down these four fools." Mephiles stated in anger.

"Yes master." The hyena leader replied. The hyenas quickly left Mephiles and began to assemble the army. Mephiles snapped his fingers and signaled his four assassins to enter his room. One was a pink hedgehog in denim jeans, a pink hoodie, a red headband, and pink Converse sneakers. Next was a white bat in white-heeled boots, black skinny jeans, a heart-shaped corset, and a black sweater. The third assassin was a purple cat in dark-pink heeled boots, white skinny jeans, and a purple royal dress. The last one was a violet-blue hedgehog in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, white gloves, a purple scrunchy, and black converse sneakers.

"Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Nebula. There are four thieves who have taken the dark emerald and I'm ordering you to eliminate them and retrieve the emerald." Mephiles stated to his assassins.

"The Dark Emerald is a dangerous emerald. Why do you require it master?" Amy asked.

"That is none of your concern. Just eliminate those thieves and retrieve me the emerald." Mephiles ordered. Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Nebula looked at each other and then back to their master.

"Yes master. As you wish." Nebula stated grabbing her pair of Sai. Amy grabbed her Piko hammer and slipped it onto her back. Rouge had placed her guns into her sweater and Blaze grabbed her bo staff. Mephiles assassins were ready for their mission.

"Let's go ladies!" Amy said leading the way. The four entered their spaceship named the Ravager and left Planet Stella. Unknown to Mephiles, Amy and her fellow comrades were planning to betray Mephiles' plan.

"I don't know about you girls, but we can't let Mephiles grabbed hold of the dark emerald." Amy stated. Rouge, Nebula, and Blaze agreed with her; what power the dark emerald has, it must not fall into Mephiles' hands.

"Yes Amy. We must find the dark emerald and sell it to the highest buyer." Blaze replied.

"But what about those four thieves who have it?" Rouge asked.

"We don't kill them. We steal the emerald from them to avoid a fight." Nebula said flying their ship. Amy, Rouge, and Blaze nodded in agreement. So the girls search through the galaxy for the dark emerald and found it on an unknown planet; Adonis, home of the Star Corps.

 **Adonis**

Adonis is one of the most peaceful and powerful planets in all of the galaxy. The planet was filled an advanced, harmless society with a powerful empire. Citizens of Adonis go on with their lives knowing they were safe. On Adonis, two bounty hunters were searching for their payment within the citizens. One was a red charmeleon in black denim jeans, a red shirt, a black jacket, a pair of tan Timberland boots, and his signature weapons; a pair of machetes and shotguns. The charmeleon's best friend was a teal and purple hornet in black denim shorts, white gloves, a classic Charlotte Hornets jersey, teal and purple Nike basketball shoes, and his favorite weapons, two hockey sticks and baseball bats in an equipment bag. Their names were Carson and Hugo.

"Adonians! What a bunch of lazy ass citizens!" Carson said looking through his binoculars. Carson talked about all the lazy people he saw while Hugo was taking a nice drink from the water fountain. It didn't last long as the water splashed all over Hugo's face, angering the hornet.

"Damn it. Stupid fountain!" Hugo said wiping off the water.

"Don't blame the fountain. It has feelings too." Carson said looking with his binoculars again. They wanted to have a huge pay day and they did when the charmeleon spotted Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Cream and Cheese walking down the sidewalk.

"What do we have here? Let's see the bounty on you four handsome boys." Carson said checking their profiles and found the bounty.

"$400,000 dollars! Holy shit! We're rich!" Carson said in excitement.

"Hell yeah with that money, I can buy myself a lifetime supply of marshmallows!" Hugo replied.

"Yeah and Santa Claus will give me a pony for Christmas. Stop your daydreaming and let's get our payment." Carson said putting away his binoculars. The two friends made their way through the crowd to reach Sonic and his friends. Sonic and his friends had made their way to a pawnshop with the intention of selling the dark emerald. Once they entered the pawnshop, they greeted by nutria named Dave.

"Hello can I help you?" Dave said.

"Yeah we have a gift to sell to you." Tails said approaching the counter. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Cream and Cheese followed the two-tailed fox to the front counter. Dave just stood in his place as Sonic took out the dark emerald out of his satchel. He placed it on the counter as Dave looked very intrigued by the dark emerald.

"What is it?" Dave asked intrigued.

"Just what you wanted, the Dark Emerald." Silver stated.

"Yeah. We nearly died trying to escape with it." Shadow said. Dave looked at Sonic and his friends with a worried expression and asked them a question.

"By who?" Dave asked.

"Some guy named Mephiles." Sonic replied. As soon as he heard the name Mephiles, Dave immediately put the dark emerald back in the satchel and pushed them out the door.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept the dark emerald. You must leave now!" Dave said pushing Sonic and his friends out the door.

"Oh come on. You got to be freaking kidding me." Sonic said trying to negotiate with Dave. Dave didn't pay attention and pushed them out of his pawnshop and slammed the door behind them. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Cream and Cheese groaned in annoyance until they saw Amy and Nebula leaning by the door.

"What happened?" Amy asked filing her nails. Sonic froze once her saw the beautiful pink hedgehog in front of him. He never seen a more beautiful and sexy girl than Amy. As for Shadow, he had his eyes glued on Nebula and felt his heart beating real fast. Amy and Nebula were feeling their heart beat fast too when they saw the two foster brothers.

"Sonic. Chao." Cream and Cheese said shaking him out of his daydream. Sonic came back to reality and spoke to the two girls.

"Well that dumbass just turned down and damn good offer." Sonic said taking out the dark emerald. Amy and Nebula immediately set their eyes on the emerald, catching the attention of Tails, Shadow, and Silver.

"What is that?" Nebula asked.

"It's called the dark emerald and that punk just…" Sonic couldn't finish as he was hit from behind and knock to the ground. Amy and Nebula smiled to see Blaze had knocked out Sonic and snatched the dark emerald.

"What the hell?" Silver said, but Blaze knocked him, Tails, and Shadow out. Cream and Cheese stood in shock as Blaze made her way to her partners with the dark emerald.

"Alright Blaze! Now let's get out of here!" Amy said as she, Nebula, and Blaze quickly ran away. Silver came back to consciousness and fired an arrow at the girls. The arrow sent an electric shock to the trio and allowed Shadow to steal back the emerald with his teleportation powers. He teleported back to Sonic, Silver, Tails, Cream and Cheese.

"Alright!" Sonic said as Shadow handed back the emerald. Just then, Sonic was covered by a body bag by Hugo as Carson took out Sonic's foster brothers.

"What is going on? Chao?" Cream and Cheese said in shock.

"Now let's go collect our payment." Carson said.

"Lifetime supply of marshmallows here I come." Hugo said tugging the struggling Sonic on his shoulder.

"Enough with the damn marshmallows." Carson said. Suddenly, Rouge came swooping down and took out Carson.

"What the f…" Hugo didn't finish as Amy smashed him with her hammer.

"Get the emerald!" Rouge said. Amy opened the body bag, only to have Sonic attacked her with his katana blades. Amy was prepared and blocked it with her hammer as Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze stood behind her with Shadow, Silver, and Tails doing the same with Sonic. Cream and Cheese watched the Mexican standoff between the two teams.

"Give us the dark emerald!" Blaze demanded.

"Over our dead bodies!" Silver replied.

"That can be arranged!" Nebula said. The four girls charged at Sonic and his foster brothers as an all-out fight occurred. Amy battled Sonic with her hammer, but the blue hedgehog used his famed speed and katana blades to counter. Shadow and Nebula fought with their respective Sai, not one of them landed a fatal blow. Silver fired his arrows at Blaze, only for the purple cat to block them with her bo staff. Rouge and Tails fought in the air, all the while Cream and Cheese watched on.

"This is scaring me Cheese. Chao." Cream said hugging her chao tight. The fight continued until Carson pulled out his shotgun. Hugo, meanwhile, stood next to the cream-colored rabbit and watched the fight as well.

"You know, I'm in this for the simple things. Like how much this is going to hurt for the girls." Carson said firing his shotgun at Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Nebula. Carson had just fired an shock bomb at them, immediately incapacitating the girls and ending the fight.

"Haha! Now that was funny!" Carson said pumping his shotgun. This gave Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver the chance to escape.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Tails said running off.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Sonic said following his brother. Shadow and Silver followed them as well, until Carson aimed his shotgun at the escaping quartet.

"Not today!" Carson said firing his shotgun again. Just like what happened to the girls, Sonic and his brothers were electrocuted to the ground. Cream and Cheese looked at Hugo, who was laughing at their pain.

"That wasn't very nice. Chao." Cream and Cheese said.

"To bad!" Hugo said. That was a bad idea as Cream kneed Hugo, but the hornet recovered and held Cream by her collar.

"She kneed you in the balls?" Carson said laughing.

"It's not funny!" Hugo responded rubbing his crotch. Carson laughed until adonian police trapped the duo and Cream.

"Put down your weapon now!" One officer said.

"Ah shit." Carson groaned dropping his shotgun. The police arrested the duo, Cream, and the incapacitated quartet of Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Nebula. Down the street, the police also arrested Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver after the electricity had worn off. While helping the four boys on their feet, one officer noticed Sonic and laughed. Sonic looked to see the officer and knew who it was; it was his old friend Cyo the Lion.

"Hey if it isn't Chronic!" Cyo happily said. Sonic shook his head in annoyance; he always hated that Cyo got his name wrong whenever he arrested him.

"Sonic." Sonic said in annoyance.

"Oh right. I caught him and his foster brothers stealing space diamonds from Mars." Cyo said.

"Hey, we were trying to help." Silver said in defense.

"You were caught on camera." Cyo said bluntly.

"Not your best response Silver." Shadow said as the officers walk them and their friends to the intergalactic police station. At the capital of Adonis, a dark pink cobra named Hex was in the middle of an argument with another ruler; Sally Acorn.

"I want protection for my citizens." Hex stated.

"We signed your peace treaty. This is nothing more we can do, so have yourself a nice day." Sally said ending their video conversation.

"What a dick!" Hex said. Cyo came into the main headquarters to tell Hex about their recent arrests earlier today.

"We have new arrests today Hex." Cyo said.

"Who are the arrested criminals Cyo?" Hex asked. This was a crazy day for everyone involved.

 **Next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter in Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. In this chapter, Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the gang are sent to prison for the fight. We also meet Nebula's twin sister Selene, who tells Mephiles about her sister's betrayal and we see Knuckles in prison as well. No reviews so far, but I'll keep writing because I love how my story is going.**

 **Planet Stella**

Back on Planet Stella, Mephiles has just learned about his assassins' arrest. Just then, a black female hedgehog in a black and magenta t-shirt, black jeans, magenta shoes, white gloves, and a black bell necklace entered the room. It was Nebula's twin sister Selene, who had entered the room to give Mephiles important information about her sister and friends.

"Master Mephiles." Selene said kneeling in front of her master.

"Selene. What information do you have for me?" Mephiles stated.

"It is my sister and the others. They have betrayed you my master." Selene said. Mephiles angrily slammed his fist on his chair after hearing the news. His own assassins have betrayed him by stealing the dark emerald. Why would they do this to him and for what reason they had for it. Mephiles stood up in anger spoke to his only, loyal servant he left in his empire.

"Why would they does this to me?" Mephiles angrily stated.

"They are planning to sell the dark emerald so that you can't gain control of it." Selene stated. Mephiles clenched his fist, before releasing it and smirking at Selene; with a devious plan.

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage. We shall follow them to the prison they are being sent and steal the dark emerald. Once I have the emerald, let's just say that my empire will grow in strength and power." Mephiles said with an evil smirk.

"Yes master." Selene said. Although she agreed with him on the outside, she was not sure of what Mephiles said about the dark emerald. Mephiles grabbed his trench coat and walked towards his ship called the Dark One. Selene followed him into his shipped, still feeling very worried about what Mephiles would do once he has the dark emerald. Soon, Mephiles and his army flew across the galaxy searching for his former assassins. What will happen once they find them in prison?

 **Adonis**

On Adonis, Hex the Cobra and her top lieutenant Cyo were at the Adonis police station. They were examining the recent arrests of Sonic, his brothers, Amy and her friends, and the duo of Carson and Hugo. Saying that Sonic and the entire group were really pissed off about their arrests is a huge understatement. He watched on as Cyo read all the profiles of all the criminals.

"Cream the rabbit and her chao Cheese. An innocent young lady who is the girlfriend of Miles "Tails" Prower, thus making her an accomplice to arm robberies." Cyo said reading Cream's profile. The next one in line was Rouge the Bat, who just smoked a cigarette in front of him.

"Rouge the Bat. One of Mephiles' assassins and a master jewel thief." Cyo read. Rouge moved on and Blaze, who was chewing on a toothpick, was the next criminal in line.

"Blaze the Cat. Another one of Mephiles assassins, who is a former princess from the Eon dimension. She, along with Rouge, were taken in by Mephiles and made them into dangerous killers." Cyo read to Hex as he pulled out the next profile folder, which happen to be Nebula.

"Nebula the Hedgehog. She and her sister Selene were taken in as well by Mephiles and were made into living weapons for him." Cyo said. Nebula just filed her nails and moved on to the next criminal, which as Amy.

"Amy Rose the Hedgehog. The leader of the assassins and is the legal adoptive daughter of Mephiles, making all the girls legal relatives." Cyo stated from Amy's profile. Amy just stuck her tongue out and moved on. Hex just huffed in annoyance as Cyo pulled out the profiles for the boys.

"Carson "Pyros" Charmeleon. An intergalactic bounty hunter, who's been on the run his entire life." Cyo explained to Hex. Carson just spit at the glass and moved on to join the girls. Hex saw Hugo next and was impressed by his six-foot frame.

"Hugo "Charlotte" Hornet. Carson's best friend and the muscle of the duo who hates to be called by his nickname Charlotte." Cyo said.

"You're damn straight you little shit!" Hugo said walking up to the glass. He had to be restrained and taken away by the guards. Cyo just sighed in relief and read the next profile. Next in lie was Tails, who had his arms crossed and had a smug look on his face.

"Miles "Tails" Prower. The genius of the Ravagers, led by the infamous Dr. Eggman and his robots; Orbot and Cubot. The youngest foster brother along with Shadow and Silver." Cyo said to Hex. Hex just laughed as Tails moved on and in came Silver.

"Silver the Hedgehog. The most naïve of the Ravagers, and all the guards know." Cyo said, angering Silver for calling him naïve.

"You son of a bitch!" Silver said attacking the glass. He, like Hugo, had to be restrained by the guards as well. He had to be escorted out of the room as Shadow was next in line. Shadow just played Doodle Jump on his IPhone as Cyo read his profile.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. The cold-glared, kind-hearted bad boy of the Ravagers. Created by the late Dr. Gerald Robotnik and taken in by Sonic's mother Aleena." Cyo said. Shadow didn't pay attention and continue to play Doodle Jump while leaving the room. The last one to come into the room was Cyo's favorite asshole, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. The leader of the Ravagers and the biggest dick in all of the galaxy." Cyo said reading his profile. As for Sonic, he slowly turned the crank on his hand and his answer slowly came out. He continued to turned the crank and his answer came out; his middle finger.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sonic said in "shock". Hex and Cyo shook their heads in defeat as Sonic tried to put his middle finger back down, to no avail.

"What a bunch of dicks! Send them to Ruckus!" Hex ordered. Cyo obeyed ad send Sonic and the others to Ruckus, an intergalactic prison home of the galaxies most dangerous criminals. Sonic and the rest of the group walked down the prison to go through the standard police procedures. The guards led Sonic and the others through the prison, all the while Carson bragged.

"This is the twenty-second prison me and Hugo have been sent too. These cuffs are not going to stop me; I've escaped from all of those prisons so this one's a piece a cake." Carson bragged.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to say all that shit out loud." Shadow replied.

"True, but it keeps our hopes up." Hugo said from behind Carson.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for these girls in front of me, we wouldn't be in this shit." Sonic said in sight anger. Amy turned around and gave Sonic her middle finger.

"Oh no words. Just actions." Tails said to Sonic. Sonic returned the gesture and gave Amy a wink. Amy blushed heavily and turned back around to continuing walking.

"I think she likes you." Silver whispered into Sonic's ear.

"Yeah right. Like our sister will ever be in love with your brother." Blaze responded. Although Amy agreed, she was beginning to feel some romantic interest for Sonic. She liked a brave and heroic guy with a slight, cocky attitude.

"What about your other sister Nebula?" Shadow asked with a sly smile.

"What about Nebula?" Rouge said in anger.

"She hasn't taken her eyes off of me." Shadow replied. Nebula was indeed staring at Shadow during the entire conversation. Once she heard Shadow's words, she quickly looked away; how can she not start developing feelings for Shadow. Tails, Cream and Cheese, Carson, and Hugo just chuckled as they continue to walk down the prison cells.

"At least I still have you Tails. Chao." Cream and Cheese said. Tails smiled and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww! Who would have thought of finding love in an intergalactic prison?" Carson joked.

"Apparently not us." Hugo said. They continued to walk, until Sonic passed the room where they confiscate your belongings. He saw one of the guards putting on the headphones to his CD player and began listening to his CD. This really angered Sonic; how dare someone use his CD Player.

"Hey put that down you son of a bitch. That's my player!" Sonic said entering the room. The other guards pulled out their Tasers and electrocuted the blue hedgehog. He went down from the pain, but still stood his ground. The main guard turned the volume up on Sonic's player as one of Sonic's favorite songs was played.

"Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz. That's my song and that's my player!" Sonic said. The guards tased the blue hero once again as the main guard listened to Sonic's CD in peace. Each one of them was stripped to their underwear, sprayed with an orange liquid and sent to the changing room to receive their prison uniform. Amy and Nebula were the first ones to receive their uniforms.

"Dicks." Amy said slipping on her yellow jumpsuit.

"Don't remind me." Nebula said taking a seat once she was dressed. Sonic was next to enter but tried and failed to argue with the guards. He grabbed his jumpsuit and slipped it on, unknowingly, in front of Amy. Amy just stared at Sonic's well-toned body as he slipped on his jumpsuit, feeling her heart rate increase at the sight. Shadow was next and, like Amy, Nebula stared at his ripped body. She was definitely feeling her heart go through the roof, catching Shadow's attention.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." Shadow said putting on his shoes. Nebula blushed heavily and looked away in embarrassment. Soon Tails, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, Carson and Hugo entered the room and slipped on their jumpsuits. After they were dressed, the group were given their bedsheets and sent to their cells. They first had to get through the crowded cafeteria filled with angry inmates, who were yelling mainly at Rouge.

"What's up with the inmates yelling at Rouge?" Silver asked the group.

"She has a reputation of stealing all of their precious valuables. Most of these inmates' families went bankrupt because of her." Carson said to Silver.

"Oh, well I'm glad I'm not involved." Silver said. Amy, Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze looked at all the guys who were staring at them in sexual hunger. Cream and Cheese stayed by Tails, Shadow, and Silver for safety. Sonic looked around until he bumped into a huge rhino, who was eyeing him with lust.

"I love fresh meat to play with." The rhino said rubbing Sonic's face. Hugo, however, had other plans and lifted the rhino by squeezing his throat. The entire prison went silent once they saw Hugo's unbelievable display of strength as Carson spoke loudly to the crowd.

"Let's get one thing clear shitheads. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver are our bounty, meaning they belong to us. So if want these four, then you'll have to go through us or my personal favorite; we go through you. It's your choice." Carson said loudly. Hugo slammed the rhino down and dusted himself off.

"Wow!" Tails said amazed by Hugo's strength.

"That was incredible. Chao." Cream and Cheese stated. Carson and Hugo simply walked into their cell, but not before kicking the rhino in his nuts. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver looked at the shocked crowd and smirked at them.

"That's right! We're with them!" Sonic said following Carson and Hugo.

"Hate to be the girl that has to be with him." Shadow said following his foster brother.

"Me too." Silver replied. Sonic and Shadow shared a cell while Silver stayed with Tails and Cream and Cheese. As for Amy, Nebula, Blaze and Rouge, they had to stay in their own cells. Once Rouge was in her cell, she sat on her bed as the male inmates slammed and shouted at her door. The inmates slammed on her door one more time before returning to their cells.

"Oh shit!" Rouge said in absolute relief. Back on the main floor, a red echidna was staring at Rouge's cell, his eyes filled with anger and hatred. He was shirtless; showing off his ripped muscles as he clenched the ball in his hand until it popped. It was none other than the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna. You see, Knuckles has a long history with Rouge and her master Mephiles. Knuckles continued to stare at Rouge's cell in intense anger and hatred.

"Rouge the Bat. You will finally feel my pain and suffering." Knuckles said in anger. He went back to his cell, contemplating his plan on how to kill Rouge and avenge his past history.

 **Keep On Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks and here is chapter four of Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. This chapter will have Knuckles joining Sonic and his brothers in order to get closer to Rouge. Both Sonic and Amy's groups pull off the greatest jailbreak in the history of the galaxy. Feel free to read and leave positive reviews for my story and how I'm doing. Anyways, let us continue!**

 **Ruckus**

It was nighttime at Ruckus and all the inmates were in their prison cells. Sonic and Shadow tossed a ball to each other, Silver, Tails, and Cream and Cheese played cards. Amy was carving her name into her wall, Nebula was sitting on her bed thinking about Shadow. Carson and Hugo were fast asleep, dreaming about a field full of money. Blaze was beginning to sleep until she heard Rouge struggling to get free from the male inmates.

"Get off of me!" Rouge said. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze heard Rouge screaming to be free and followed the screams to the source. Blaze ended up bumping into Sonic and Tails and spoke to the surprised pair.

"Sonic! Tails! What the hell are you doing here?" Blaze angrily whispered.

"What we can't help a young lady who's also a jewel thief?" Sonic whispered back. Tails nodded in agreement and saw Rouge struggling from the male inmates from behind a wall. He also saw the security not giving a damn and offered them a place to kill the young bat.

"Take her to the showers! It will be easier to clean up the blood." The guard said. Rouge screamed as she was taken to the showers.

"This way." Tails whispered. Tails led the way as Sonic and Blaze followed the twin-tailed fox. The male inmates slammed Rouge to a wall and pulled out their knives. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze hid behind the wall as they watched the entire scene unfold.

"Consider this your own demise Rouge!" One inmate said holding his knife at Rouge's neck. He was about to stab her until a voice shook through the showers. It was Knuckles and he was the only one that can kill Rouge.

"Stop! You know who I am yes." Knuckles said entering the showers. Rouge watched in fear as the shirtless echidna entered. Even though she was scared, she was impressed by the muscular built of the red echidna. The other inmates shook in fear at the sight of the angry echidna.

"You're Knuckles the Echidna. The Guardian of the Master Emerald." One inmate said in fear.

"So you have heard about my reputation?" Knuckles said walking up to them.

"You have destroyed armies who dare steal the Master Emerald." The first inmate replied.

"Only I can destroy Rouge. Her master Mephiles killed the love of my life Tikal and he laughed at my suffering." Knuckles said to the inmate. Sonic, Tails, and Blaze watched in shock as an inmate handed his knife to Knuckles. This gave Rouge enough time to break free, stripped two inmates of their knives, and held them to the other inmate and Knuckles' neck.

"You will not lay a damn finger on me!" Rouge said. Knuckles didn't care and grabbed Rouge by her throat and shoved back to the wall.

"Your master killed my true love, now I'm going to return the favor." Knuckles said tighten the grip on his knife. This caused Sonic, Tails, and Blaze to come out of hiding and stop him.

"Whoa, Whoa! Easy man." Sonic said to Knuckles.

"Please, she's my sister. Don't kill her!" Blaze said standing in between him and Rouge.

"Why should I?" Knuckles angrily asked.

"Because we have the dark emerald." Tails said. Knuckles looked at Tails after hearing his words. Sonic saw his grip loosening on the knife and spoke to him.

"Listen, she and her sisters betrayed Mephiles and now he's after the dark emerald. However, they know of a top-seller who will buy the dark emerald. You may join us so that you can kill Mephiles after our deal is done." Sonic said trying to ease the situation. Although Blaze was angry by Sonic's negotiation, she will agree with anything as long as Knuckles spares Rouge's life.

"It's all up to you." Tails responded. Knuckles looked Rouge than back to Sonic and finally put the knife down. Rouge gasped for breath once she was freed from Knuckles' hold.

"It's a deal. I'm keeping you knife fool." Knuckles said to the inmate. The inmate became sad once Knuckles left with his favorite knife. After the events in the showers, Rouge and Blaze walked back to their cells as Sonic and Tails talked to them.

"Listen, we don't care if you're angry at us. We just want to have our payment whether you like it or what." Sonic said.

"Yeah well we have a big problem. How the hell are we going to escape from this shithole?" Blaze said in anger. They ended up standing in front of Carson and Hugo's prison cell.

"That's easy." Carson said approaching the cell. Sonic and Tails smiled as Carson spoke to Rouge and Blaze.

"Hugo and I escaped twenty-two prisons, so you bet your ass we're getting out of here." Carson said. Shadow, Silver, Cream and Cheese, Amy, Nebula, and Hugo all got out of their cells and joined in on the conversation.

"How can we trust you boys after hearing what nearly happened in the showers?" Amy asked Sonic.

"True you might not trust us, but you know how much your seller wants for the dark emerald." Sonic said. Tails, Shadow, Silver, Cream and Cheese stood by their leader while Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze stood by Amy. As for Carson and Hugo, they stood in their place and wanted to hear what Amy's buyer was willing to pay for the dark emerald.

"$4 billion dollars!" Amy said shocking everyone.

"Holy shit! Now we can retire young!" Hugo said in excitement.

"Are you freaking serious?" Shadow and Silver said in unison.

"Yes we are serious. You get us out of this damn shithole and we will split the profits evenly. So do we have a deal?" Nebula said extending her hand. Shadow looked at his foster brothers and the two bounty hunters before shaking Nebula's hand.

"Deal." Shadow replied. So it was settle, Sonic and the group are about to perform the biggest jailbreak of all time.

 **The Next Morning**

It was lunchtime at Ruckus prison and all the inmates were getting their lunches. Sonic and the group got their lunches and made their way to the tables. Along the way, Tails and Carson we discussing their plan to break out of prison. Sonic, Amy, and the rest listened intently to the pair's plan, taking mental notes along the way.

"If we're going to break out, we need to get into that watch tower." Tails said looking towards the watch tower in the middle of the cafeteria.

"We need a wired controller from one of the guards." Carson replied.

"Leave that to me." Blaze said looking at one of the guards.

"We also need that guy's prosthetic, robot leg." Tails said looking at an inmate with a robot leg.

"Why?" Silver asked in confusion.

"Trust me Silver." Tails replied. Silver just shrugged his shoulders and went along with the plan. The whole group sat down at their table as Tails and Carson continued to explain their plan.

"The last thing we need is the proton battery from the tower's security panel. We need to get that last." Sonic said to the group.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"It will set off the alarms if we take it out now." Shadow said. The group continued to talk, unaware that Hugo, Cream and Cheese made their way to the security panel. Knuckles watched Hugo fly up to the security panel and begin to retrieve the proton battery.

"If we follow Tails and Carson's plan, we can sneak out easily." Blaze said. Hugo, however, ripped out the proton battery; causing the alarms to go off. Hugo didn't care and gave the battery to Cream, who happily accepted it. Sonic and the others saw what happened and knew they were completely screwed.

"Or we can just steal it now and then improvise!" Tails said.

"I got the controller." Blaze said.

"I got the leg." Silver said. Sonic and the rest of the group now had to fight off the security guards who were closing in on Cream, Cheese, and Hugo.

"Charlotte Hornet, put down the battery and return to your cell." The guard said. This really angered Hugo as he began to transform. He teal and purple colors became darker as he felt intensity flowing through his veins.

"My name is HUGO!" Hugo shouted. Just like that, Hugo attacked all the guards surrounding him. Cream and Cheese hid behind the hornet as Sonic and the others also fought off the guards. Carson was making his way through the guards' gunfire towards his best friend.

"Damn it Hugo. How the hell am I supposed to fight back without out my guns?" Carson said riding on Hugo's shoulders. Knuckles saw more guards coming and attacked the group, all the while laughing in pure joy. Knuckles grabbed a machine gun from one of the guards.

"Hey hothead! Catch!" Knuckles said tossing the machine gun. Carson grabbed the machine gun and cocked it.

"Oh Yeah!" Carson said. Carson rapidly fired at the guards while Hugo protected Cream and Cheese. Sonic, Tails and Shadow fought off the guards while Amy, Nebula, and Rouge stripped them of their weapons. As for Blaze and Silver, they did what they were told by Tails and Carson and got the other items. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Amy, Nebula, and Rouge made it to the security tower while Knuckles, Carson, and Hugo fought off the guards.

"Take this bastard!" Hugo said knocking off a guard. He handed the battery to Carson and the duo made their way to the tower. Blaze came back with the controller and handed it to Carson, who happily and calmly put the controller and battery together.

"Are you always this calm?" Blaze said as they made their way to the tower.

"Yup!" Carson replied continuing his invention. They followed Sonic and the others climbing up the ladder. Knuckles finished beating up a guard and followed Sonic.

"You Chronic. Our deal is still on remember." Knuckles said.

"Just once will someone call me by my real name." Sonic groaned climbing up the ladder. The tower guard was trying to get everything back in order, until Sonic and the whole group busted the doors down. They kicked the guard out and entered the tower. Sonic and Shadow closed the doors while Carson and Tails took over the controls. Rouge was shocked to see Knuckles had join them.

"Why is he here?" Rouge asked slightly scared.

"Our deal is still on." Knuckles replied.

"Hate to say it but he's right, just until he kills your boss." Silver said. Everyone looked down to see he actually had the robotic leg in his hand.

"You actually got it. Chao." Cream and Cheese said.

"Yes I did. Here you go." Silver said putting the leg on the control pad.

"Oh we were just kidding about the leg." Tails said turning on the control pad.

"What!" Silver said in shock.

"Hey how did he look like hopping on one leg?" Carson asked laughing. Tails laughed too after imagining how the inmate looked on one leg.

"I had to pay that bastard $500 dollars for the leg." Silver complained. Tails and Carson finished the chuckling as the control pad was at full power.

"Let's get out of here before more guards show up." Knuckles said.

"I'm going have to agree with the giant cherry." Sonic joked.

"I'm not a cherry. I preferred to be called cherry red." Knuckles replied. Amy, Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze stood in silence after hearing those corny jokes.

"We're going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots." Nebula quietly said. Tails and Carson flipped the switch and the tower became a small ship. Tails flew the ship straight out of the cafeteria and into the strip rooms. They crashed landed just in time as the security doors closed and locked behind them. Sonic and the others were amazed by how they escaped.

"That was a great plan!" Shadow admitted.

"Thank you!" Tails happily replied. They got out of the tower and immediately went to retrieve their respective belongings. Sonic looked at the spaceships the guards had confiscated and saw the Blue Typhoon.

"There it is! The Blue Typhoon! That's our ship!" Sonic said to his foster brothers.

"Come on everyone to the Blue Typhoo!" Silver said leading the way.

"They crumpled my jeans into a ball. That's real nice." Carson complained. Silver lead the way for the group while Sonic and Amy grabbed their gear. Sonic opened his backpack to see both the Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Emerald inside, but something was missing. Amy was just glad and happy to see the Dark Emerald; meaning they can complete the deal.

"The Dark Emerald is there. Come on let's go." Amy said. Sonic didn't pay attention and looked through his backpack. He now realized what was missing and he had to get it back.

"That son of a bitch didn't put it back. Here, you take my backpack, I'll be right back." Sonic said handing Amy his backpack. Amy just huffed and quickly left to join the others at the Blue Typhoon. Meanwhile, Sonic was back in his regular clothes with his katana blades and entered the interrogation room. He killed the two guards with his swords and continued his search.

"You're here you bastard." Sonic said. Just outside the interstellar prison, Tails and the others were also back in their regular clothes and were waiting for Sonic inside the Blue Typhoon.

"Why the hell is he taking so long?" Hugo said.

"He went to get something that he wouldn't tell me." Amy said.

"Well screw this then." Carson responded.

"Do you have the Dark Emerald?" Nebula asked Amy.

"Got it right…" Amy said opening Sonic's backpack. She was shocked to see both the Dark and Chaos Emeralds not inside. Sonic was prepared and secretly snuck the emeralds with him. Back at the prison, Sonic had the Chaos Emeralds on his belt and tossed the Dark Emerald in his hands. He found the same security guard that tasered him in the room. The guard didn't even notice as he was jamming to Sonic's mixtape as the Gorillaz song Feel Good Inc. was played.

"Damn, I should keep this mixtape." The guard said. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Sonic. Sonic smashed the Dark Emerald repeatedly on the guard's head, killing him after thirteen hits. On the Blue Typhoon, Shadow and everyone else waited for Sonic to enter the ship.

"We should leave now. Chao." Cream and Cheese said.

"Not without Sonic." Shadow said. Knuckles looked outside the window to see a golden hedgehog approaching them. It was Sonic, who had transformed into his Super Sonic form and was loudly playing Feel Good Inc. on his headphones.

"He has returned." Knuckles announced. Everyone looked outside to see Super Sonic flying towards the Blue Typhoon. Amy was stunned to see Sonic in his super form and dreamily looked at him. Super Sonic had entered the Blue Typhoon and transformed back into his old self.

"That's an amazing thing you did." Rouge said amazed.

"How did you do that?" Nebula asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds are connected to me and my foster brothers." Sonic said to the group.

"You shall make a great alley in the field of battle. Tell me, what were you retrieving?" Knuckles asked eagerly. Sonic placed the Dark Emerald back into his backpack and handed his retrieved item into Knuckles' hand. The echidna opened his hand to see Sonic's CD player and mixtape in it. Knuckles looked back in annoyance to see Sonic sitting by Tails as his little brother flew away from the prison.

"You're an idiot." Knuckles said. This is only the beginning for our old friends.

 **Next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five of Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. This chapter will have romantic moments for Sonic/Amy and Shadow/Nebula. It will also have falling outs for the entire group, Mephiles searching for the Dark Emerald, and Dr. Eggman making his second appearance in the story. That's enough of a summary, let us continue on the story.**

 **Ruckus**

Mephiles the Dark and Selene had arrived to Ruckus in search of his former assassins, but were too late. Mephiles hyena army had all the guards' hostage and were punishing them for some answers. Selene watch in slight fear when she saw the hyena army crippling the guards; she was starting to develop a change of heart. Mephiles had one guard by his collar and demanded answers.

"Where is the Dark Emerald?" Mephiles demanded.

"I don't know. All I know is that a group of assassins, thieves, and bounty hunters caused the biggest prison break of all time and had escaped not to long ago." The guard said in fear. Once he heard his confession, Mephiles released the guard and walked back to Selene.

"That's all I needed to hear. Kill them!" Mephiles ordered his army. The guards screamed as the hyenas killed them one by one. Mephiles let his army enjoy their fun and moved on with Selene beside him.

"What is next master?" Selene asked. Although she didn't show, Selene was feeling uneasy and sick by how gruesome and gory the guards' deaths. Mephiles walked back to the entrance of his ship and evilly smirked at Selene.

"Simple, we find your sister on the worst planet in the galaxy." Mephiles replied. After the final guard was killed, Mephiles' army returned to the ship and took off. Mephiles and Selene sat in their seats as the search for the Dark Emerald continues on.

 **Adonis**

Back on the planet Adonis, Dr. Eggman and his two robots, Orbot and Cubot, had stopped by to find Sonic and his foster brothers. They had no luck so far until they stopped at the same pawnshop that Sonic was trying to sell the Dark Emerald. Dave allowed them to enter and see all the items in the shop. Orbot and Cubot were looking at a stack of collectible comic books.

"Oh, he has the limited editions of the Where are the Robots?" Orbot said looking at the comics.

"So what, we're not robots and we're lost." Cubot said confused.

"No, I said "Where are the Robots?" Orbot said.

"I don't see any robots." Cubot said in defense. Dr. Eggman just shook his head in sadness; why did create robots when he shouldn't just have made some evil friends. Dave was about to talk until he saw Dr. Eggman approaching the register.

"Do you have any information about the Dark Emerald?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"No I don't, now will you just leave." Dave nervously said. Dr. Eggman saw his nervous state and had him on the run. He opened his trench coat and whistled at Dave. Dave saw an arrow slowly coming out of Dr. Eggman's coat and quickly flew in front of him. The arrow stopped in Dave's face, making the nutria piss his pants and caused Dr. Eggman to laugh.

"Haha! Now, do you want to piss your pants again or tell me about the Dark Emerald?" Dr. Eggman said rubbing his hands. Orbot and Cubot came up to stand by their creator and saw Dave piss his pants again.

"You had an accident." Cubot said.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" Dave said scared. Orbot and Cubot looked at each other in confusion.

"Was it something I said." Cubot said.

"Quiet you two." Dr. Eggman responded. Dave told Dr. Eggman everything about the Dark Emerald. Whether it was Sonic trying to sell it or be arrested for starting a huge fight, Dave explained the entire events that happened on Adonis. Eggman evilly smiled as he left the pawnshop with Orbot and Cubot. The made their way back to Eggman's ship, The Egg Master.

"Hoho! I'm coming for you boys!" Eggman said. The Egg Master took off and flew across the galaxy searching Sonic and his foster brothers. Since the Blue Typhoon was a former ship of Eggman's, they can easily track its current position. Eggman laughed as he was a few steps closer of capturing and properly punish his thieves.

 **The Blue Typhoon**

Inside the compartments of the Blue Typhoon, Sonic and the others were practicing and reloading their weapons and skills. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were at the main table looking at the map of the galaxy. Amy, Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze were relaxing by the boys while Cream and Cheese were happily tossing a ball to each other. Knuckles was polishing his favorite weapons; titanium-alloy, brass knuckles. Tails was making his way towards his foster brothers when he saw Carson and Hugo ripping parts from his ship.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Tails said in shock.

"I need something to hold this in." Carson said holding up a mechanical ball.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"It a bomb stupid." Hugo said wrapping black tape around his hockey stick handles.

"A bomb! You're freaking insane! Get rid of that shit!" Tails demanded in shock. The others overheard the conversation and were shocked as well.

"I was going to put it in a box." Carson said in defense.

"What kind of box exactly?" Silver asked. Carson was looking through some draws when he found a letter. It was the letter Sonic's mother gave to him before she died. Sonic saw the letter and immediately approached the arguing trio.

"Not that damn box! Do you understand!" Sonic said taking the letter and putting it back in the draw. He slammed the draw shut and walked back to the table, leaving Carson and Hugo confused.

"What the hell did we do?" Hugo said confused.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going back to flying the Typhoon, just keep that bomb out of sight." Tails said going back to pilot seat. Carson and Hugo looked at each with shrug shoulders and continued their business. Amy and Nebula stood up and walked to three hedgehogs, noticing the slight sadness in Sonic's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now, let's discuss about the Dark Emerald." Sonic said pulling out the emerald and setting it on the table. Knuckles joined in, never taking his eyes off of Rouge once she and Blaze joined as well.

"I'm not sure what the emerald does." Nebula said examining it. Knuckles grabbed it with a dangerous intention in mind.

"If it's a weapon, we should use it against Mephiles." Knuckles stated.

"Put it down you fool!" Rouge angrily argued.

"Just you make me murderess!" Knuckles argued back.

"You lay a finger on my sister and I will kill you." Blaze responded. Amy took the emerald away from Knuckles and spoke to the group.

"Enough you three or I will personally end this fight." Amy stated.

"Fine, but I'm not promising." Blaze said. Sonic took the emerald away from Amy and set it back down.

"The emerald is staying with me until we arrive to your seller. After that, we split the money evenly and go on our separate ways." Sonic announced.

"What about me? Chao?" Cream and Cheese asked politely.

"Including you Cream and Cheese." Shadow happily said.

"See we all win." Silver replied. Cream and Cheese happily cheered as Tails came back down. Carson and Hugo dropped the parts of the Typhoon and gave the two-tailed fox big grins. Tails rolled his eyes and made his way to Sonic with some important news.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Where at someplace I don't even know." Tails replied. Sonic and the whole group followed Tails upstairs to the pilot compartment. The group saw through the large window what appeared to be a decapitated head. This was definitely a place Sonic and the group have never seen or been before.

"What the hell is this place?" Shadow asked looking out.

"It's Nevermore. It's the head of a celestial god and a place where the galaxies worst criminals gather for their versions of fun and excitement." Blaze stated to the group. Once in flying range, Tails began to safely lower the Blue Typhoon on the head. After they landed safely, Sonic and the group made their way to the main section of the head.

"Miners extract the most valuable resources from the head. Bone marrow, Iron, vital organs, anything people can get their hands and sell it to illegal black markets. It's a place for gunslingers and outlaws." Blaze stated as the group made their way to Amy and Nebula's buyer.

"We come from a place of outlaws; Bonnie & Clyde, Jesse James, Johnny Cash." Sonic said. Tails, Shadow, and Silver nodded in agreement with Sonic's words.

"Sounds like a place I want to visit." Knuckles said walking beside him.

"Yeah you should." Shadow said. As they walked, they saw young children happily running past them. Sonic looked at the kids, knowing they can and are sneaky devils.

"Watch your wallets." Sonic said. The children stopped to see Hugo making a small flower out of thin air and gave it to a young girl. The girl accepted the flower and happily walked away with her friends. They continued until stopping in front of a building, which was actually a abandon bar.

"This is where we wait until our buyer comes to get us." Amy said to everyone. Everyone looked at the ruins of the bar and saw people getting kicked out of the bar by security.

"This place scares me. Chao." Cream and Cheese said.

"This is no way to treat and establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait for your buyer?" Knuckles asked.

 _Five minutes later_

Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Carson, and Hugo were cheering and playing a game of gladiator mice. In the game, mutated mice in traditional gladiator gear fight to death while the audience make bets on the winner. Blaze, Rouge, and Cream and Cheese watched in horror the mice fight to death. The boys, who have been drinking booze, cheered as one mouse ended the life of his opponent.

"Yes!" Knuckles the tipsy echidna cheered.

"That was freaking awesome!" Silver cheered as well. Blaze, Rouge, Cream and Cheese just watched the boys getting drunk and winning their bets.

"Let everyone know, that's my mouse right their dipshits!" Tails said feeling drunk. The mouse kneeled in front of the cheering crowd and wiped his sword clean.

"Now let's pour more of this Jack Daniels into our bodies." Knuckles said drinking his glass.

"Amen you son of a bitch!" Hugo said sipping his drink and trying to keep his balance.

"That's the first thing Knuckles said that wasn't mad shit crazy!" Carson said slurring his words. Outside the bar, Amy and Nebula were resting their arms on the railing and watching the citizens go on with their lives. Sonic and Shadow had returned to join them after refueling the Blue Typhoon.

"The way fuel cost out here, we're going to lose money from this mission." Sonic said standing next to Amy.

"You damn right bro." Shadow said. Amy and Nebula just twiddle their thumbs, thinking about their childhoods. Shadow saw Nebula's sadden expression and decided to talk to her in private.

"Nebula can I talk to you?" Shadow asked. Nebula didn't say anything and just followed the black hedgehog to a dark alley on the side of the bar.

"You have a troubled past don't you?" Shadow said. Nebula was surprised that he knew her pain and sighed in defeat.

"My sister Selene and I were adopted by Mephiles after he killed our parents. He torched us and turned us into living weapons. I miss my parents every single day; I love them so much." Nebula said feeling tears running down her cheeks. Shadow hate seeing a beautiful girl cry and gently wiped the tears away.

"I know your pain. I was created to save my world, but government agents came and killed my best friend Maria. She sent me to Earth and even then, I was lost with no one to call my family. That all changed when I was taken in by Sonic's real mother; feeling very happy I was no longer alone and had a true family. You're never alone Nebula." Shadow said. Nebula continued to cry tears and hugged Shadow; he was right; she was no longer alone.

"Thank you Shadow." Nebula said. Shadow lifted her head by her chin and stared into her blue eyes. Shadow and Nebula just stared into each other's eyes; feeling the hearts beat fast. Shadow wanted to kiss Nebula for some reason, but he knew he didn't want to ruin a potential friendship. Instead, he just hugged her tight as he felt Nebula sigh in content. Nebula was slightly sad that Shadow didn't kiss her, but she was happy that he considered her a true friend.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy just stared out into the decaying city in silence. Amy looked over to see Sonic listening to his mixtape. She kept wondering why that little player was so important to Sonic? Did it had to do with something from his past? Amy wanted to know the answer to her question and spoke to the blue hedgehog.

"Why is that CD player so important to you?" Amy asked. Sonic heard her speak and took off his headphones.

"It's the only thing, besides my foster brothers, that I have left from my home on Earth. My mother gave it to me; she was a huge fan of late 90s and 2000s music. She burned all of her favorite songs into my CD and I've kept ever since." Sonic said. Amy smiled, she wished she still had a connection with her late mother.

"My mother was killed in front of my eyes by Mephiles. He threatens to kill me and my other sisters if we didn't obey his orders. I hate that I have to kill just to satisfy my master." Amy sadly said. Sonic saw her sadness and knew how to cheer her up, sweet music. He lifted her chin and slowly placed his headphones on her; smiling the whole time.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"It's okay. My old friend MGMT will cheer you up." Sonic said. He pressed play on his CD player and soon Amy was listening to Electric Feel by MGMT. The smooth sound of psychedelic pop filled Amy's ears with joy and soon she was feeling a smile form on her face.

"I like this song." Amy said in joy. Sonic smiled as Amy continued to listen the song. Sonic and Amy stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in jade and emerald. Sonic slowly grabbed her hand as Amy felt a small blush rising. Sonic slowly began to lean in as did Amy, the lips coming closer. The moment was stopped by Amy who turned her head away at the last second.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said.

"No I'm sorry. I just got caught in the moment." Amy replied.

"Same here." Sonic said as well. The two hedgehogs just chuckled; however, their hearts were beginning to fill with love. Shadow and Nebula came back to the duo; feeling slightly embarrassed about their romantic moment. Blaze and Rouge came out of the bar with bad news for Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Nebula.

"Guys we have a problem." Blaze and Rouge stated in unison.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. Blaze didn't say anything and just pointed through the bar window. Tails and Hugo were slammed by the table as Knuckles attacked them. Cream and Cheese were desperately trying to hold a drunk Silver back. This was a huge surprise for Sonic and the others.

"Son of a bitch." Sonic said entering the bar. Shadow, Amy, Nebula, Blaze, and Rouge entered back into the bar. Knuckles was punching Tails' face, but the fox was blocking them with his twin tails. He felt Hugo trying to choke him from behind and slammed his head onto the table. He stopped punching once he saw Carson cocking and aiming his shotgun at him. Sonic and the others came just in time to break up the fight.

"What the hell is going?" Shadow asked.

"Those two little bastards tried to rip off my bet winnings!" Knuckles said slurring his words. Tails stood back up, still feeling the effects of being drunk.

"That is true!" Carson replied.

"He has no respect!" Knuckles slurred again.

"That is also true!" Carson said once again. Cream and Cheese released the drunk Silver as Cream made her way to her buzzed boyfriend.

"Why the hell were you guys betting in the first place?" Shadow asked in slight anger.

"What we can't make a few extra hundred bucks?" Silver said trying to keep his balance. Carson still had his shotgun in his hands as Sonic tried to talk to him.

"Carson just clam down." Sonic said cautiously.

"The girls think I'm just a chump, Knuckles called me a hothead. I didn't ask to be separated from my family. I didn't ask to hunt people down just so I can live a rich life. Let see how Knuckles likes it with a 12-gauge bullet through his skull." Carson said.

"Carson calm down. $4 billion dollars. Just stick with us for one more night and you'll walk out of here a rich man." Tails said to Carson. Carson breath heavily but slowly put his shotgun down.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything." Carson said taking a seat. Knuckles pushed off Amy and Nebula and walked out of the bar. Cream sat Tails down so that he can sober up while Silver gave Hugo an ice pack for his head. Sonic and the other shook their heads in defeat; this was definitely what that had in mind on waiting.

"Can't wait for this to end." Sonic quietly said.

 **Badass Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello folks and welcome to the sixth chapter of Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. In this chapter, we finally learn what the Dark Emerald's powers are and why it is a dangerous weapon. At the same time, a drunk Knuckles calls Mephiles to Nevermore and Dr. Eggman crashes the party. That's enough talking of a summary, let us continue with the story.**

 **Nevermore**

After the events that happened in the bar, everyone was beginning, except Knuckles, was beginning to sober up. Silver and Hugo had ice packs on their heads while Blaze and Rouge wrapped towels around them. Cream and Cheese gave a tipsy Tails some nice soup to get rid of his hangover. Carson had to drink a lot of coffee to help him get better again. Once everyone sobered up, a young falcon opened the bar doors and spoke loudly to Sonic and the others.

"Amy Rose. My master will meet with you now." The falcon announced.

"Come on everyone, let's go." Amy announced to the group. Sonic and the group followed Amy and the falcon to her master in a different room. Inside the room were some of the most valuable items in all of the galaxy. From rare intergalactic animals to the finest diamonds, the falcon's master was one of the richest people in the galaxy. Sonic, Amy, and the others made their way to the falcon's master; a green hedgehog in black boots, a black jacket, red shades, and sported a scar on his right eye and across his chest.

"Amy Rose and her sisters, welcome to Nevermore." The green hedgehog said. Sonic, his foster brothers, Cream and Cheese, and the duo of Carson and Hugo were unfamiliar with the green hedgehog.

"Who the hell are you exactly?" Tails asked.

"I'm Scourge the Hedgehog and the collector of the galaxy." Scourge said introducing himself.

"Yeah, the collector of freaking illegals." Carson whispered to Sonic. Sonic didn't pay attention and made his way to Scourge's table with Shadow, Amy, and Nebula. Tails stayed behind with his girlfriend Cream, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Carson, and Hugo, unsure of what Scourge was planning.

"Well here we are. Now can you tell us about the Dark Emerald." Sonic asked bringing out the Dark Emerald. Scourge stared in awe as Sonic placed the Dark Emerald on the table. Scourge took out a pair of googles to examine the Dark Emerald. The falcon watched her master examine the Dark Emerald, very intrigued of what power it possesses.

"The Dark Emerald. The most powerful jewel in the entire galaxy." Scourge stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Nebula asked.

"This emerald has the power of true darkness. The emerald gives off a dark smoke when it's in the hands of someone whose heart is full of hatred and darkness. If it ever were to fall into the hands of an evil mastermind, it will consume his/her heart and cause the entire galaxy to be sent into a living hell." Scourge said. He was right, the Dark Emerald was beginning to spread its shadows throughout the room, freaking out Sonic and the whole group.

"This thing is freaking me out." Silver said.

"You can say that again." Blaze replied. Cream and Tails hugged in fear while Hugo was holding a scared Cheese in his arms. Rouge was beginning to get scared and ran out the door into the fresh air outside. Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Nebula stood their ground as they Scourge beginning to become consumed by the Dark Emerald. The falcon looked at her master in anger and made her way to the emerald. Scourge was shocked by what his slave was beginning to do with the emerald.

"What the hell are you doing my slave?" Scourge said in shock.

"I will no longer be your slave!" The falcon said grabbing the emerald. Once she touched the emerald, she was consumed by the darkness due to the fact that no mortal had the power to control the Dark Emerald. The room began to shake as the emerald was destroying everything in the room.

"Watch out!" Silver said taking Blaze to cover.

"Aaahhh!" Tails shouted ducking Cream and himself under a desk.

"Holy Shit!" Carson shouted pushing Hugo to safety. The falcon in screamed in horror was the emerald was destroying from the inside. It's power also began to destroy Scourge on the inside as well. Sonic saw the ceiling beginning to fall with Amy underneath the debris.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled pushing Amy and himself out of the way. Shadow grabbed Nebula and quickly made his way out of the room. The emerald was so powerful that it began to cause the entire town of Nevermore to shake and rumble. Scourge and his slave suffered the ultimate fate as it caused them to explode and destroy Scourge's room. Once the explosion settled down, the emerald dropped to the ground and Scourge and his slave were gone forever.

Sonic had shield himself over Amy to protect her from the debris. After the explosion, Sonic unshielded himself from Amy and looked up to see the room destroyed. Amy was shocked that Sonic risked his life to save her; she never met guy so brave and heroic. Shadow and Nebula came back inside the room to see the destruction and were shocked as well.

"What the f…" Shadow didn't finish as a lightbulb exploded behind him.

"Oh my god!" Nebula said in shock. Silver, Tails, Blaze, Cream and Cheese, Carson and Hugo came out of their protection sites to witness the destruction too.

"That was scary." Cream said hugging Cheese in fear. Meanwhile outside, everyone was scattering around after what the Dark Emerald caused. A drunk Knuckles was making his way through the scatter crowd and saw one person in a phone booth calling for help. Rouge saw Knuckles entered the phone booth and immediately ran after him.

"What the hell are you doing Knuckles?" Rouge asked the drunk Knuckles.

"I'm making a damn phone call." Knuckles announced slurring his words. Back at the bar, Sonic and the rest of the gang came out to see everyone scattering around. Amy brought the Dark Emerald along with them, with the intention of getting rid of it forever.

"I can't believe Scourge couldn't control the darkness of the Dark Emerald." Amy said to the gang.

"Why the hell do you still have that freaking thing!" Hugo said in shock.

"I don't know!" Tails replied.

"I can't believe you had that emerald inside your purse." Carson freaked out.

"It's not a purse, it's a backpack!" Sonic returned in defense.

"What the hell are we going to do with that emerald?" Silver asked freaking out.

"We need to take this emerald to the Star Corps." Nebula stated to Sonic and his foster brothers.

"No freaking way. We're not taking this emerald to a peaceful city." Shadow stated. Amy, Nebula, and Blaze argued with Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Tails over the emerald. Carson, Hugo, Cream and Cheese watched the argument unfold until they heard a ship landing. The citizens scattered to safety when they realized it was the dark One; Mephiles had arrived to Nevermore. Sonic and the group was shocked to see Knuckles standing with his brass knuckles ready for battle.

"At last! I shall meet my foe!" Knuckles announced.

"Knuckles called Mephiles!" Sonic said in shock. The group saw Rouge coming up to them with fear in her eyes.

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't!" Rouge said. The group saw Mephiles coming out the ship and stood in front of Knuckles. At that same moment, Sonic's boss Dr. Eggman had arrived to take back his former thieves.

"Sonic! You and your brothers don't move boy!" Eggman said loudly.

"Oh shit!" Sonic said.

"Run!" Shadow shouted. The group split up as Mephiles went after Amy and her sisters to claim the Dark Emerald. He was stopped by an angry and drunk Knuckles, who wanted his revenge.

"Mephiles! You killed the love of my life Tikal! Now I will you!" Knuckles said.

"You're the one who called me! You have nothing I want!" Mephiles said. Knuckles charged at Mephiles, who had sent his hyena army after Amy and her sisters. While escaping, Nebula was knocked out by a black hedgehog from above. At first she thought it was Shadow, but when Nebula looked up it was her sister Selene.

"Selene! What the hell are you doing?" Nebula said in shock. Selene remorsefully looked at her sister and stood in a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry Nebula but I have to do my job." Selene said with a few tears in her eyes. Nebula saw the sadness and despair in Selene's and felt tears of her own going down her face. Nebula clenched her fists in despair and had no other choice. Selene and Nebula fought each other, knowing that if Selene didn't then Mephiles will kill her in front of Nebula's eyes.

Elsewhere, the hyena army was chasing Amy through the streets of Nevermore. They had lost Blaze and Rouge when Silver used his telekinesis to transport the girls to safety. Now Sonic and Shadow chased after Amy in order to save her and the Dark Emerald. Amy ended up stealing a motorcycle to escape the hyena army.

"Damn it. You go after her Sonic, I'll find Nebula." Shadow announced. Sonic nodded in agreement and used his fame speed to go after Amy. Carson grabbed a motorcycle to follow Sonic, leaving Hugo with Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream and Cheese behind.

"I'm going after Sonic. Everyone stay here I'll be back!" Carson said turning on his cycle and following after Sonic. Shadow teleported to Nebula's current location, hoping she wasn't captured. When he arrived, he saw Nebula fighting with her sister Selene. Selene had taken down her sister and was about to deliver the final blow. Selene couldn't however once she saw the fear and shock in Nebula's eyes. Selene shut her eyes shut and ran away from her sister in tears of anguish.

"Selene wait!" Nebula said getting back up. It was too late; Selene was long gone for Nebula to catch up. Shadow ran up to catch Nebula, who was losing her balance. Nebula leaned on Shadow to stand up, she was crying in anguish as she lost her sister.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"My sister Selene! She can't leave Mephiles or else he will kill her!" Nebula cried. Shadow hugged Nebula while whispering soothing words into her ear. Nebula just continued to cry, but she was very happy Shadow was here in her time of need. Just then they heard guns clicking from behind. Shadow and Nebula looked over their shoulders to see Orbot and Cubot aiming their guns at them.

"Hello Shadow." Orbot politely said.

"What's up!" Cubot said aiming his gun.

"Ah shit!" Shadow groaned. Nebula gasped as Orbot and Cubot slapped the handcuffs on Shadow and put him down on his knees. Just then, Nebula saw more robots had also captured Silver and Tails and set them down with Shadow. They also had Blaze and Rouge and tossed them to Nebula. Dr. Eggman came out of the shadows and cackled at his former thieves.

"Three down, one more to go!" Eggman said. Meanwhile, Mephiles was easily defeating the drunk Knuckles without breaking a sweat. Mephiles delivered a knockout blow to Knuckles and tossed him into a pool of acid. Hugo had hidden himself and Cream behind a building as Mephiles teleported to Amy's location. The chase between Amy and the hyenas had spread across the deserts of Nevermore.

"You'll never get me!" Amy shouted to the hyenas. Sonic was running fast and was closing in on Amy, seeing the Dark Emerald in her pocket. Carson had caught up with Sonic, surprising the blue hedgehog.

"Need some help!" Carson said.

"This way!" Sonic said taking off. Carson followed him to save Amy from the hyena army. One of the hyenas had pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at Amy. The rocket caused the motorcycle to explode and sent Amy into the shallow ocean, resulting in the dark emerald dropping to the ground. Sonic didn't care and headed for the ocean while the hyenas left with the Dark Emerald.

"Sonic are you crazy! That water is to deep, you won't survive!" Carson said parking his motorcycle.

"Hang on Amy, I'm coming!" Sonic said taking a huge dive into the ocean. Carson angrily hit his motorcycle and left the scene. The hyenas had reported the success of their plan to their master.

"Master Mephiles we have retrieved the Dark Emerald." The hyena leader announced into his walkie-talkie.

"Excellent! Let us return to base!" Mephiles said hanging up his walkie-talkie. He saw Selene returning with her tears drying up.

"Come Selene. Let us go!" Mephiles announced entering the Dark One. Selene looked back at the now abandon Nevermore in despair and left with Mephiles. How she wished she could break free and stop Mephiles tyranny. Back at the ocean, Amy was slumping into the depths of the sea. She didn't even see Sonic swimming after her because she lost all consciousness. Sonic was able to grab Amy and take her back to the surface.

"Ghuuh!" Sonic gasped for air after reaching the surface. He had the unconsciousness Amy in his arms and swan back to land. Once back on land, Sonic gently place Amy and began to perform emergency CPR. After a few struggles, Amy began to cough up water and breath for air. She slowly opened her eyes to see her savoir; Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic, you saved me. Why didn't go after the Dark Emerald?" Amy asked after she caught her breath. Sonic smiled as he gently brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Because I can't let the girl I've fallen in love with drown." Sonic admitted. Amy was surprised; Sonic had just admitted he had fallen in love with her. How can she be so blind from the start? She, Amy Rose, was in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy felt a smile starting to form on her face as she stared into Sonic's eyes.

"You love me?" Amy asked.

"I do." Sonic replied. Suddenly, they heard guns clicking a few feet away from them. Sonic looked up to see Dr. Eggman and his two robots along with the captured Tails, Shadow, Silver, Nebula, Blaze, and Rouge.

"Hello Sonic." Eggman happily said.

"Damn." Sonic said. Meanwhile back in the city, Hugo had brought Knuckles out of the acid; which thankfully did kill him. Cream and Cheese watched Hugo stab his stinger into Knuckles chest, causing the echidna to cough up the acid. Carson had arrived back from the chase and got off in anger while walking to his friends.

"He just had to go rescue Amy instead of getting the Dark Emerald." Carson complained about Sonic. He saw Knuckles slowly recovering from his fight and angrily stared at him.

"And you. You just had to call that bastard just so you can avenge you true love." Carson said.

"You're right. I was foolish and stupid to do what I had did. I'm sorry." Knuckles admitted in defeat. Hugo and Cream just looked at him in remorse while Carson continued to complain.

"Oh boo ho. I lost my lover forever. Now because of you, Mephiles has the Dark Emerald. Come on Hugo, let's go get the emerald." Carson said beginning to walk. Hugo looked at his best friend and stood up to talk.

"Not without our friends and you know that." Hugo said. Carson looked at his best friend and sighed; he was right after all and the fact that they needed them to receive their payment.

"I know they are our friends, but we can't go up against Eggman's robot army." Carson responded. Soon Knuckles, Cream and Cheese stood up and joined Hugo; they will not retrieve the Dark Emerald without Sonic and the others.

"We get the emerald with Sonic or we're not going at all! Chao!" Cream and Cheese said crossing their arms.

"You heard them Carson." Hugo said.

"I would rather fight and die with my allies then to die alone." Knuckles stated. Carson was outnumbered with no fighting chance at all. He hated to admitted but Sonic and the others are the only ones that can help in their current situation. Carson shouted in anger and began to kick the ground in frustration and anger.

"Damn it! You're making me kick weed and I love weed!" Carson angrily said kicking his favorite narcotic drug in frustration. They entered the Blue Typhoon and traveled into the galaxy to rescue Sonic and the rest of the group and will save the galaxy once and for all.

 **Keep Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter seven of Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. This chapter will have Mephiles consumed by the Dark Emerald and declare war on Adonis and the Star Corps. Meanwhile, Sonic and the group must join forces with Dr. Eggman to stop Mephiles from conquering the galaxy. That's enough of a summary, let us continue the story.**

 **Stella**

Finally, after years of searching, Mephiles has the Dark Emerald. The dark hedgehog has returned to his empire and had Selene with him. The emerald began to glow dark blue as Mephiles was being consumed by the dark powers. Selene watched in shock as Mephiles was becoming corrupted by the darkness of the emerald.

"Master Mephiles, what is happening to you?" Selene asked in fear.

"At last, the power of the Dark Emerald is finally mine. Now I can rule the galaxy with an iron fist." Mephiles stated. Mephiles used his psychiatric powers to obtain the dark powers. Soon the Dark Emerald began to consume his heart and change him into a demon. His quills changed into ice and soon he felt ice powers flowing through his veins. The transformation was complete; Mephiles has become the Destroyer of Worlds.

"Yes. Now I can rule the galaxy!" Mephiles said in a demonic voice. Selene watched in horror as the next scene she saw was Mephiles freezing her. Her legs and torso were frozen; she was trapped by Mephiles.

"What are you doing to me?" Selene asked in fear.

"You didn't kill your sister as you were told. You are now trapped under my dark control and I will kill your sister!" Mephiles demonically stated. Selene couldn't believe it; she was a fool for working for Mephiles in order to protect herself and Nebula. Mephiles released iced insects onto Selene's face as they began to infect her. The hyena army approached their master, ready for battle.

"Now that you are out of the way, I will destroy the galaxy! Hyena army move out!" Mephiles ordered his army.

"Yes master!" The hyena leader replied. Mephiles and the army entered the Dark One and teleported to planet Adonis. Selene was slowly going to hypothermic shock from the ice; the ice insects continued to infect her entire body. Selene let a few tears dropped as she slowly began to lose consciousness; how she wished Nebula was here right now.

"Nebula help me." Selene said one final time before everything went black.

 **The Egg Master**

On the Egg Master, Dr. Eggman was successful in capturing Sonic and his foster brothers. He said he was going to punish them and he was fulfilling his promise. He had already repeatedly punched Shadow, Tails, and Silver while moving on his final thief; Sonic. Orbot and Cubot held Sonic's arms as Eggman punched him repeatedly while mocking him. Amy, Nebula, Blaze, and Rouge were struggling to break free from Eggman's robots to help the boys, but to no avail at all.

"You think you and your brothers can get away with the Dark Emerald." Eggman said punching Sonic's stomach again.

"Oh screw you Egghead! For fifteen years you haven't done nothing but talk shit to us and try to kill us too!" Sonic said.

"There is nothing wrong with that! Had I left you and your brothers on Earth, you would have been dead right now!" Eggman said throwing another punch.

"What the hell kind of adoptive guardian will try to kill his adoptive children?" Sonic replied. As they continued to argue, Amy finally broke free from the robots and ran up to Sonic.

"Stop Eggman! Mephiles has the Dark Emerald and he's going to use to destroy the galaxy!" Amy replied standing in front of Sonic. Eggman dropped his fist once he heard Amy mention the Dark Emerald.

"Is that so Sonic?" Eggman asked.

"Yeah and if you want that emerald, then you either help us retrieve it or keep on hitting me until your bones break." Sonic said. Eggman looked at Tails, Shadow, and Silver, then to the girls, and then back to Sonic. Eggman and his robots laughed as they released Sonic and the others. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver joined in on the laugher; confusing Amy, Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze.

"Damn Sonic, you can definitely take a punch." Shadow said patting his back.

"Anything broken inside?" Tails asked. Silver began to feel Sonic's torso and found no broken bones or bruised vital organs.

"Nope! He's good." Silver chuckled. Sonic smiled at his brothers and made his way to the laughing Eggman.

"What did I tell you? He can take the hardest punch and never fall." Eggman stated to his robots. Orbot and Cubot laughed as Eggman patted his back in pure joy. Amy, Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze were still confused until Shadow and Silver came up to them to defuse the situation.

"This always happens whenever we have a failed payment deal." Shadow announced, finally answering the girls' confusion.

"It starts off the same way; Eggman captures us, we take a few punches, we laugh it off, and everything goes back to normal." Silver stated.

"Does it hurt when you get punch hard?" Blaze asked. Tails arrived as well to answered the question.

"No. The pay cut we get hurts the most." Tails responded. The girls rolled their eyes, but smiled after everything that happened a few moments ago. Amy walked up to Sonic as he left the still laughing Eggman and his two, trusted robots.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Nothing I could handle." Sonic replied. Amy giggled and stared back into Sonic's eyes. She still couldn't believe that Sonic admitted he had fallen in love with her. Sonic stared back into Amy's jade eyes and slowly returned the smile. All he wanted to do was let his action take over.

"So you do love me?" Amy asked slowly leaning in.

"Yes I do and I'm happy for it." Sonic replied leaning in as well.

"Do you love me?" Sonic whispered as his lips were just inches away from Amy's lips. Amy didn't pay attention as she closed her eyes and was slowly beginning to close the gap. They were about to have their first kiss until the Egg Master shook, ending their romantic moment.

"What the hell was that?" Rouge said in shock. The Egg Master continued to shake as Sonic, Eggman, and the others made their way to the cockpit. They made it in time to see the Blue Typhoon blasting at them.

"Who the hell is shooting at us?" Orbot asked.

"It's Armageddon! Run like hell!" Cubot panicked and ran away. Eggman shook his head as he heard the Typhoon's speaker announcing to them. Sonic heard the voice and realized it Carson, Hugo, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles. Shadow, Silver, and Tails also saw the red echidna on top of the Typhoon with Tails' blaster.

"Attention Douchebags! As you can see, my echidna friend has a blaster on top of the Typhoon. You have five seconds to release our friends or we'll blast your asses across the galaxy!" Carson announced on the speaker.

"This idiot is joking." Eggman said. That was the wrong response as Knuckles turned on the blaster and Carson began his countdown.

"One…Two…Three…Four…" Carson began to countdown. Sonic went up to Eggman's speaker to talk too Carson and ease the tension.

"Whoa Carson! It's alright! We're fine and everything is okay!" Sonic announced into the speaker.

"That's right Carson so just calm down okay!" Tails announced as well. After a few moments, Sonic saw Knuckles dropped the blaster as Carson spoke up again.

"Oh hey Sonic. How's it going?" Carson happily asked. After the little incident, Eggman allowed Carson, Hugo, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles enter the Blue Typhoon into the Egg Master's storage yard. Once inside, Sonic and the others rejoin the rest of the group inside the Typhoon's rec room. They were discussing about how to stop Mephiles' from destroying the galaxy.

"Now that everyone is here, we need a plan to stop Mephiles." Shadow announced to everyone.

"How the hell are we going to stop an evil mastermind like Mephiles?" Silver asked.

"I'm not sure." Blaze replied. Sonic, however, had a great plan but the only way for the plan to succeed is for the group and himself join forces with Eggman.

"I got the perfect plan, but in order to do it we need to join forces with Eggman." Sonic announced to the group. Amy and the rest of the group was shocked after hearing Sonic, except for his foster brothers.

"What do you have in mind bro?" Tails asked his brother.

"Simple, we need to storm into Mephiles' airship." Sonic stated.

"Wait a second. You mean to tell me you want us to storm into the ship of the guy who tried to kill us back at the bar?" Carson asked in shock.

"It's a good plan. A 12 percent successful plan!" Silver announced after hearing Sonic's plan.

"12 percent! What about the remaining 88 percent?" Rouge asked.

"We all end up dead and buried six feet under!" Shadow said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. The others sat there with their jaws wide open, that was until Cream spoke up to the group.

"We can't trust Eggman with the plan! He tried to kill you remember?" Cream said.

"Us! Carson and Knuckles tried to blow up Eggman's ship a few moments ago!" Nebula said.

"We were trying to save you." Carson replied in defense.

"By blowing us into billions of pieces!" Amy stated.

"Screw this! No way, we're not going through with this plan! Count us out!" Carson said for himself and Hugo.

"We can't do this without you two." Amy said. He group continued to argue until Sonic spoke up to everyone.

"Alright knock it off! Listen, I don't like this plan any more than all of you, but there are moments like today that will decide whether we will be heroes or allow the galaxy to be destroyed. I don't know you about you guys, but I want to still be alive in this galaxy. I'm happy to die with my brothers saving the galaxy for the ones I love and care." Sonic announced to the group.

Everyone stayed in their seats after hearing Sonic's small speech. They had the chance to change their lives and become recognized as the heroes of the galaxy. Sonic didn't say anything else as he stood up from his seat. He looked at his foster brothers, hoping they can find it in their hearts to join him; something they knew their mother would want them to do.

"So what do you say?" Sonic said. Tails was the next one to stand up and smiled at his brother.

"I'm in Sonic, for mom!" Tails stated. Sonic returned the smile as Shadow stood up as well.

"For mom!" Shadow said. Amy, Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze watched with small smiles forming on their faces as Silver stood up as well.

"For you momma!" Silver said. The four brothers then saw Knuckles standing up and looking at them with a heroic expression.

"I shall join you in the field of battle. I want to be able to join my love Tikal in the beautiful kingdom of heaven." Knuckles stated. Sonic and his brothers smiled as they were going to be joined by the guardian of the Master Emerald. Sonic looked over to see Amy, Nebula, Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Cheese stand up too.

"We want to kill that bastard and save our sister Selene." Amy announced.

"Please! She's the only family I have left." Nebula said to Shadow. Shadow gave her a determined expression and held her hand, reassuring her that everything will be okay.

"Since Knuckles is joining you, I have to hold up my end of the deal." Rouge said giving Knuckles a sexy wink. As for Knuckles, he smirked back at the sexy bat; maybe she can help heal his heart. Cream and Cheese stood next to Tails, not even thinking about leaving her boyfriend no matter what the danger is for them.

"I'm not leaving you Tails, I love you." Cream replied. Tails response was giving her a sweet, passionate kiss and the pair enjoyed the kiss until air became necessary. Sonic and the others applauded the couple, possibly hoping it won't be the last time they kiss. Blaze looked back at Carson and Hugo who were still in their seats and decided to urge them to join in the fight.

"Come on Carson and Hugo! We can't save the galaxy without our two new friends!" Blaze said. Carson and Hugo sat in their spots as they watched Sonic and the others dramatically wait for their answer. Seeing no other choice and tired of the bounty hunter business, Hugo stood up and smiled at the group.

"Alright I'm in guys!" Hugo stated. Now all that was left was Carson, who just gave a chuckle and stood up; making everyone very happy.

"I'm in too, are you happy? Look at us, a bunch of jackasses standing in a damn circle!" Carson announced to the group. Now all together, Sonic and the group had told their plan to Eggman; who agreed on the condition he receives the Dark Emerald once Mephiles has been defeated. Sonic and his group met with Eggman to discuss the plan to Orbot, Cubot, and the rest of Eggman's robots.

"The Dark Emerald is located within the main control room of Mephiles' ship. He will lead his hyena army to attack the Star Corps on Planet Adonis, thus eliminating the only defense in the entire galaxy. Carson will lead the Star Corps aerial attack as we enter through the main entrance. Once inside, we will go after Mephiles and that is when Knuckles will use Tails' blaster to blow both Mephiles and the Dark Emerald forever." Amy stated to Sonic, Eggman, and everyone in the room and they all agreed to the plan.

"The Dark Emerald will destroy a mortal man, so you must use these advanced orbs to seal the Emerald's power away." Nebula stated passing an orb to all of Eggman's robots. Once everyone had their orbs, Sonic and the group was ready to take on the shadow-powered Mephiles the Dark. Carson received his orb and announced another "item" they needed for their plan.

"There is one more thing we need, Cubot's eye." Carson said pointing to Cubot's left eye. All of Eggman's robots stared down at the scared, yellow robot until Sonic spoke up to the entire army.

"No! We don't need Cubot's eye!" Sonic announced.

"Oh come on man. Why can't I have any fun?" Carson complained. After the little misunderstanding, Sonic and the group were back in the rec room of the Blue Typhoon; preparing for their possible last battle. Amy and Nebula arrived to the rec room to see Sonic and Shadow listening to an anthem; Till I Collapse by Eminem. Sonic moved his head to the rhythm and looked up to see Amy and Nebula.

"Hey girls. What's up?" Sonic asked. Amy and Nebula approached the pair and sat down next to them.

"Nothing just want to spend some time with you two." Amy replied.

"Are you sure because it looks like something is on both of your minds. So tell us what's wrong?" Shadow asked the pair. Nebula sighed heavily and spoke up to the Ultimate Life Form.

"It scares to think that this will be the last time we will ever be alive. I don't want to die so young or see my own sister die as well." Nebula admitted in fear. Amy didn't say anything and shook her head in agreement with Nebula.

"We don't know what will happen after everything is done." Amy said. Sonic could see the faint tears in her eyes; he hated to see someone he deeply cares and loves cry. He slowly wiped Amy's tears away and gave an encouraging smile to the beautiful pink hedgehog.

"My brothers and I are not going to let anyone of you die on our watch. As long as we stick together, we can and will save the galaxy. I guarantee that we will die to protect you from all the danger, no matter what." Sonic said.

"Sonic's right. We will rather die protecting you than to see you suffer, especially since I've fallen in love with you Nebula." Shadow admitted. Nebula looked up at Shadow with a shocked expression, did Shadow just said he was in love with her. She could she love and passion in his eyes and there was no denying it. Shadow was truly and deeply in love with Nebula.

"Shadow…" Nebula couldn't finish as Shadow leaned in and kissed her. Nebula closed her eyes and happily returned the kiss. The pair was lost in their own world, only focusing on the sweet, passionate kiss. Sonic and Amy smiled at the new couple, very happy that they are finally together. Shadow and Nebula kissed until air became necessary and slowly broke their sweet kiss. Nebula slowly opened her eyes and stared into Shadow's eyes with a big smile.

"Oh Shadow, I love you so much.' Nebula said.

"I love you no matter what." Shadow said bringing her into a tight embrace. Nebula sighed in contentment as she felt safe and protected in Shadow's arms.

"I'm happy that Nebula is in love with Shadow." Amy spoke up to Sonic. Sonic smiled and decided to give a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Same here Amy. I got to get ready for our battle." Sonic said getting up. Amy blushed heavily after Sonic kissed her cheek. She saw Sonic and the new couple of Shadow and Nebula leaved the room and felt a small smile growing on her face. There was without a doubt that Amy was in love with Sonic and knew she had to show him some how soon.

"Soon Sonic." Amy said as she got ready for battle.

 **Late Update, Sorry Folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, here is Chapter 8 of Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. In this chapter, Sonic joins forces with Eggman in their fight against Mephiles the Dark. Before they can take on Mephiles, Sonic makes an important phone call to Hex and the Star Corps. Stay tune folks, you will love his message to Hex. Anyways, let us continue with the story.**

 **The Blue Typhoon**

Sonic and the rest of the group were now ready for their battle against Mephiles the Dark. Eggman lead his robot army in his Egg Master and in their X-wing fighters. Sonic and the group were leading the attack in the Blue Typhoon as they made their way to Adonis. As they were traveling, Sonic immediately thought of something that can help give the edge in their battle.

"Hey guys, I have to do something really quick." Sonic announced to everyone. Amy and the group turned their attention to Sonic after hearing his words.

"What the hell do you have to do Sonic?" Shadow asked his brother.

"Yeah Sonic, what is it?" Tails asked as well while flying the Typhoon.

"Something that will help us and in order to do that, I have to make a phone call. Anyone of you guys have a phone?" Sonic asked the group.

"I got one right here." Nebula said handing her IPhone to the blue hedgehog. Sonic graciously accepted it and began to dial the numbers. Amy was confused and wanted to know why the hell he needed to make a phone call.

"Who the hell are you calling?" Amy asked confused. Sonic smiled back at her and answered her question.

"A friend of mine who is also a pain in the ass to me as well." Sonic replied while waiting for the person on the other line to answer.

 **Adonis**

On Adonis, Hex the Cobra was watching her empire with her top lieutenant Cyo the Lion in her control room. Right at that moment, Cyo's IPhone began to ring loudly throughout the room. He excused himself and left the room to answer the call. Once outside the doors, Cyo pulled out his phone and was surprised by the caller ID; his favorite asshole Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well if it isn't my favorite asshole Chronic." Cyo said answering the call. Sonic groaned loudly on the other end as he was once again denied of someone actually calling him by his real name.

"You know what, I'll just get to the damn point. I'm actually calling you with important news that involves everyone on Adonis." Sonic said on the other line.

"Are you sure you're not trying to prank my ass?" Cyo replied.

"No man, I'm telling the truth. Now listen up…" Sonic began to speak. Cyo listened very intently to Sonic's information for a little over five minutes. After hearing all the information and thanking Sonic, Cyo hung up his phone and went back inside the control room.

"Hex! I have important information to tell you!" Cyo announced once he entered back in the control room. Hex overheard him and turned her attention to her lieutenant, wanting to know what he had to say.

"What do you have to say?" Hex asked.

"Sonic gave me a phone call just now. He said that Mephiles the Dark has a powerful jewel called the Dark Emerald. The emerald has the power of destroying the entire galaxy in one blast by Mephiles. He is on his way here with the emerald to destroy Adonis and the Star Corps since we are the only resistance. Sonic called to say they have a plan that will defeat Mephiles and he needs our help to protect the Adonians." Cyo spoke to Hex. Hex was having second thoughts about Sonic, can she really trust him and the rest of the group after what happened a few days ago.

"Are you sure we can trust those shitheads after escaping prisons and for the damage they caused earlier on Adonis?" Hex asked Cyo.

"Sonic said you would be doubting and questioning his words. So in order for us to trust him and the others, he said that he has and always will be the biggest dick in the entire galaxy." Cyo said. Hex just laughed after hearing Sonic admit that he is the biggest dick and that made her completely trust him and the others.

"Okay Cyo, I believe him. Prepare our defenses, we must protect the citizens of Adonis from Mephiles the Dark." Hex announced.

"Yes mam!" Cyo replied. He left the room and went to carry out his orders. Mephiles was approaching, so Cyo had to work fast to assemble the defenses and help Sonic defeat Mephiles. Hex and her other lieutenants entered the war room and turned on their table monitor. They saw Sonic and the group entering Adonis' atmosphere and leading Eggman and his robot army to battle.

"Alright boys! It's time for war!" Eggman said while sitting on his main control seat.

"Yes boss!" Orbot and Cubot responded in unison. Meanwhile inside the Typhoon, Sonic and the others saw Mephiles' ship also entering the atmosphere. Tails also saw his entire hyena army in their Dark destroyers; ready for battle.

"Guys we've got company!" Tails announced. Sonic and the rest of the group saw out the window to see the hyena army.

"Okay guys, you know what to do. Let's go!" Sonic stated. Tails switched the Typhoon to autopilot and allowed Carson to take control. Once strapped in, Carson switched off the autopilot and took control of the Blue Typhoon.

"Alright bitches! It's fight time!" Carson announced into the headset. Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the group entered Tails' airplane; the X-Tornado. Once everyone was inside the X-Tornado, Carson released the plane and immediately fired at the hyena army.

"Hell Yeah!" Carson gleefully shouted.

"Your heard the hothead! Fire!" Eggman ordered his army. The citizens of Adonis watched as Carson and Eggman's robot army fight Mephiles' hyena army in the sky. It was a heavily intense aerial battle as X-wing fighters and Dark destroyers were being blown up in the sky. Cyo made it in time to shield the citizens with their advanced force field above them. Meanwhile, Tails was flying the X-Tornado to Mephiles' ship; dodging all the attacks thrown at them.

"Shit! There's to many of those freaking hyenas!" Hugo said as Tails continued to dodge the attacks.

"Hang on guys! We're almost there!" Tails replied. Knuckles saw a Destroyer aiming right at them.

"Watch out!" Knuckles shouted. The Destroyer was about to send a blast at them, but was destroyed by Star Corp fighter. Blaze looked out the window to see the Star Corps had arrived to join the battle.

"We must help Sonic and his allies entered the Dark One." One pilot announced to his fellow co-pilots.

"Alright! They got my dick message!" Sonic happily said to the group. Now Carson, Eggman, and both his robot army and the Star Corps fought the Destroyers in the sky. During the battle, Eggman and his two robots were hit by a destroyer and caused the Egg Master to begin to crash. Sonic and the group saw Eggman get hit by the destroyer's blast.

"Oh shit!" Silver said looking out the window.

"Sonic! You and your brothers haven't seen the last of me!" Eggman shouted one final time. Sonic and the group watched Eggman crash safely onto the open fields of Adonis. They knew they had to continue on and not mourn the loss of their adoptive guardian. The X-Tornado were dodging blasts as Shadow took over the Tornado's blasters and fired back.

"Come on bitches!" Shadow yelled firing back. Everyone was hanging on except Knuckles, who was gleefully laughing at the destroyers being blast from the sky. After dodging more blasts, Tails crashed the X-Tornado into Mephiles' ship. Everyone made it safely into the Dark One as Knuckles finished laughing at their victory.

"Yes! Yes!" Knuckles laughed in victory.

"That was freaking awesome!" Rouge said getting out of the plane.

"Yeah that was fun." Shadow said dusting his hands off and coming out of the plane.

"We finally made it!" Blaze said stepping out into the Dark One. Sonic, Silver, Hugo, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Nebula stepped out as well to continue the mission. Back on the plains of Adonis, Eggman and Orbot and Cubot had escaped from the crash landing unscathed. Eggman dusted himself and looked around the open plains, which they were surrounded by hyena reinforcements.

"Freeze in the name of Mephiles the Destroyer of Worlds!" One hyena ordered.

"Boss?" Cubot asked. Eggman opened his trench coat and slowly whistled; his special arrow was slowly coming out. Eggman continued to whistle as the hyenas were mesmerized by the arrow. The first hyena shook off his trance and aimed his gun at Eggman and his two robots.

"You will now…" The first hyena began to speak. Too late, Eggman whistled and the arrow went through the hyena's chest; killing him. He continued to whistle as the arrow pierced through all of the reinforcements' chests and killing all of them. The arrow made it back to Eggman, who calmly put his arrow back inside his coat and watch all the hyenas drop dead to the ground.

"Quite amusing indeed sir." Orbot replied.

"It's a gift!" Eggman said shrugging his shoulders. Meanwhile back on the Dark One, Sonic and the group made their way to Mephiles. They slowly made their way through the darkness of the ship, which is very difficult without a light source.

"I can't see anything." Shadow said squinting his eyes.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry everyone." Hugo announced. He held his right hand tight and opened it again, releasing hundreds of fireflies to give them light. The group was amazed by how Hugo can summon these amazing things if they have never seen his powers.

"How did you do that?" Knuckles asked in awe.

"It's call magic buddy." Hugo replied happily.

"It's beautiful! Chao!" Cream and Cheese said in amazement. Now with a light source, Sonic and the others made their way to Mephiles. Knuckles looked at the group and smiled, he was glad that he had people to call his friends.

"I just want everyone to know that you are all my friends. Sonic you are my friend." Knuckles announced to Sonic first.

"Well thank you." Sonic replied.

"Tails, Shadow, and Silver are my friends." Knuckles announced Tails, Shadow, and Silver next.

"Thanks." Shadow for himself, Tails, and Silver.

"This big bug is my friend." Knuckles said to Hugo.

"I'm a hornet, but thank you either way." Hugo replied.

"This little rabbit and her blue friend are my friends." Knuckles said to Cream and Cheese. The pair happily returned smiles to the echidna. Knuckles then looked over to Amy, Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze and spoke to them in his own way.

"And these four bitches are my friends." Knuckles said. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver couldn't stop themselves from laughing once they heard Knuckles' words. Amy, Nebula, Rouge, and Blaze took offense to his words; at least he was trying to be nice and compliment them as friends.

"You didn't have to call us bitches!" Amy replied.

"Yeah and stop laughing guys!" Nebula stated. She didn't even notice that she bumped into something cold and covered in ice. Sonic and his foster brothers stopped laughing once they saw the pile of ice.

"What the hell is it?" Rouge asked examining the ice.

"I don't know." Blaze replied. Silver examined the ice and saw someone buried under the ice. He chipped off the top of the ice and saw a black hedgehog underneath the ice. Silver was surprised by the hedgehog and turned back to the group.

"I think this is your sister Nebula." Silver spoke up to Nebula. Nebula looked over his shoulder and saw that it was indeed Selene.

"Selene!" Nebula said running up to her frozen sister. She felt her neck for any pulse and to her relief she found a faint heartbeat.

"No Selene. Please don't die on me!" Nebula cried in anguish as she hugged her frozen sister. Blaze made her way to Nebula and saw the frozen Selene as well. Blaze knew what she had to do and spoke to Nebula.

"Stand back Nebula. I'll save her!" Blaze said. Nebula looked up to see Blaze summoning her fire powers. She backed away quickly as Blaze summoned a fire circle around Selene; she was beginning to thaw Selene out. Sonic and the others watch the ice begin to melt away and Selene slowly beginning to thaw. Soon all the ice melted away and the unconscious Selene fell into her sister's arms.

"Thank you Blaze!" Nebula thanked Blaze. Blaze simply smiled, happy Nebula has reunited with her sister. Nebula gently laid Selene down and tried to wake her up, but there was no luck.

"She's not waking up!" Amy said. Shadow kneeled beside his girlfriend and smiled at her.

"Watch this Nebula." Shadow said. Nebula saw Shadow's hands glowing red and spread the energy to Selene's body. Just like that, Selene began to cough loudly as she slowly opened her eyes to see Nebula.

"Nebula! Nebula!" Selene said hugging her sister. The two sisters cried in happiness after being reunited. Amy, Rouge, and Blaze hugged Selene as well in order to bring her body temperature back to normal. Sonic, his foster brothers, Knuckles, Hugo, and Cream and Cheese smiled; very happy all five sisters were back together. After feeling her body temperature return back to normal, Selene released herself from her sisters and tearfully spoke to Nebula.

"I'm sorry Nebula. I should have never join Mephiles. He tried to freeze me to death and I fell for it. Please forgive me Nebula, I want to stop Mephiles once and for all. Please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry." Selene begged her sister. Nebula smiled and hugged her sister one more time and spoke to her sister.

"We are sisters and we will always forgive each other. Welcome back home Selene!" Nebula said. Selene smiled as she was helped up by Amy and Rouge; very happy she was forgiven. Once all five sisters were up, Selene looked over to Sonic and his foster brothers along with Knuckles, Hugo, Cream and Cheese. Nebula smiled at Shadow; she was definitely going to thank him after all of this is over.

"Thank you Shadow for saving my sister." Nebula replied.

"You're welcome." Shadow replied.

"Selene, these are our new friends Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Hugo, and Cream and Cheese." Rouge said introducing Selene to the boys. Selene smiled and waved back at the boys, who returned the kind gesture. Sonic approached Selene and smiled at their newest friend.

"Come on Selene. Let's go kick Mephiles ass!" Sonic stated.

"With pleasure!" Selene smirked. Just then, the group saw the hyena army turned the corner and spotted the group. Sonic and his friends got into their fighting stances, ready for battle.

"Sonic!" The hyena leader said. Sonic had a big smile on his face; it's about damn time someone said his real name.

"Finally!" Sonic smirked. The hyena army attacked Sonic and his friends, the fight as on now. Meanwhile, Carson was continuing to battle Mephiles aerial force with the Star Corps. Cyo was continuing to hold up the defenses, but the debris from the destroyers were beginning to damage the shields.

"The shields are not going to hold on Hex." Cyo announced. Hex was watching the battle from her control room, she needed to stop the debris from breaking the shields. Just then, Carson arrived to the city along with a few of Eggman's robots.

"Shoot the debris! We need to protect the city!" Carson said. Carson and the robots fired at the debris, saving the citizens and strengthening the defenses once again. Hex sighed in relief, knowing Carson bought them enough time for the Star Corps to continue to fight off Mephiles' destroyers. Back on the Dark One, Sonic and his friends were taking out the hyena army dozen by dozen.

"Heads up!" Silver said firing his heat seeking arrows. Sonic and Amy teamed together to fight the hyenas, Tails and Hugo were protecting Cream from the army. Shadow, Nebula, and Selene were killing the army one by one, Blaze and Rouge protected each other, and Knuckles was having the time beating up hyenas.

"Regroup!" The hyena leader shouted. Both the hyena army and Sonic along with his friends regroup and eyed each other with intensity.

"Bring it on!" Sonic said giving the army the bring it gesture. Both groups lunged at each other again, only one team will be left standing at the end of the battle.

 **Keep on reviewing folks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this is the second to last chapter of Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. This chapter will have one of my two characters sacrificing himself to save his friends. Now only that, Sonic will face Mephiles with both the Chaos and Dark Emerald ultimate power. Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'll keep on writing. So let us continue the story everyone!**

 **Adonis**

Sonic and his friends continued their battle against Mephiles' hyena army. Sonic and Amy attacked with katana swords and hammer respectively. Shadow and Nebula fought with their respective dual Sai with Selene joining them with her longsword. Rouge use her martial arts skills to dispatch the army with Knuckles breaking bones with his brass knuckles. Tails protected Cream with his bo staff and Hugo helped him with his hockey sticks. Finally, Blaze and Silver eliminated their competition with bo staff and bow/arrows respectively.

"Heads up!" Sonic said decapitating and hyena soldier. Silver fired an arrow right at a hyena's eye, killing him.

"Bull's eye bitch!" Silver gleefully said. Knuckles was battling the hyena leader and cornered him to the wall.

"Time to break a skull, bitch." Knuckles said breaking the leader's skull, killing him. After defeating the hyena army, Sonic and his friends regroup and continued their mission.

"Alright guys let's go." Shadow announced.

"You heard my boyfriend!" Nebula said. Sonic and the gang ran down the hall only to see more hyenas coming out them. Sonic and the gang stopped dead in their tracks at the reinforcements.

"Oh no! Chao!" Cream and Cheese said in fear. Hugo pulled out his hockey stick and stabbed all the reinforcements through their guts. The scene caused Sonic and the gang watch in amazement as Hugo use his magic to make his hockey stick long in order to stab all the reinforcements.

"What the hell!" Silver said in awe. The next scene Sonic and the gang saw was Hugo slamming the reinforcements back and forth with his hockey stick.

"Aaahhh!" Hugo yelled slamming his stick back and forth. Sonic looked over to Tails, who just smiled back and watched Hugo enjoy his fun. Hugo continued to yell and slam the hyenas until all of them broke apart on his hockey stick. He dropped all the dead hyenas off his stick and turned back to the gang with a big smile on his face.

"What?" Hugo asked smiling.

"You had a sick childhood didn't you?" Rouge asked still in shock.

"Thank you!" Hugo happily replied. Sonic got out of his shock and spoke up for everyone.

"Well then, now that Hugo has had his fun let us finish the job." Sonic announced.

"Agree. Let's go!" Amy replied. The gang continued their mission and finally made it to Mephiles' room, where the Destroyer of Worlds was watching the aerial battle unfold in front of his eyes. Knuckles broke down his doors and Sonic and his friends stood at the entrance with intensity flowing through their veins.

"Mephiles the Dark!" Shadow shouted. Mephiles turned and evilly smirked at them; he was wearing the Dark Emerald on his belt. He then unleashed his newly acquired ice powers from his hands and fired at the dodging Sonic and his friends.

"Well my former assassins! It's time for your punishment!" Mephiles demonically stated. He continued to fire at the group, but they managed to dodge all the attacks. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails charged at Mephiles with their weapons in hand.

'Freeze!" Mephiles said, catching the trio. Sonic and Tails were taken out by his dark ice powers and Knuckles was caught by Mephiles.

"I do remember killing your lover Tikal. I enjoyed killing her very much." Mephiles said. He sent Knuckles flying at a wall, knocking the echidna unconscious. He then took out Sonic and Tails by freezing them and breaking them free by sending them back to the doors.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted in shock. Shadow and Silver charged at Mephiles, but ended up being eliminated just like Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Mephiles use his dark powers on Hugo, slashing the hornet with his ice swords. Mephiles had eliminated Sonic and the boys, leaving Amy and her sisters left to protect Cream and Cheese.

"Hello ladies." Mephiles said in his demonic voice.

"You're going to pay for freezing Selene!" Nebula shouted. Nebula and Selene charged guns blazing, but Mephiles was able to block all of the sisters' attacks. Soon Amy, Blaze, and Rouge joined the sisters on their attack. Although completely outnumbered, the Dark Emerald gave Mephiles all the power he need to hold off his former assassins.

"You need to do better than that." Mephiles said. This continued until he was hit by a yellow blast, causing him to be sent by to his chair. The girls were shocked by the blast, until they turned around to see Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver in their super forms; all thanks to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Now this is what we're talking about!" Silver said. Mephiles quickly recovered and use the Dark Emerald to transform into his demonic form.

"You dare challenge me with the chaos emeralds! You will pay!" Mephiles stated. Sonic and the four smirked at Mephiles; the power of the chaos emeralds flowing through their veins.

"Chaos Control!" The five heroes said in unison. Both forces lunged at each other, unleashing all out hell on the Dark One. Meanwhile, Carson and both Eggman's robot army and the Star Corps had finish eliminating all of the Destroyers from the sky.

"Hell Yeah!" Carson cheered inside the Blue Typhoon. The robots and Star Corps looked down to see the citizens cheering in gratitude, that was until they saw chaos and dark blasts coming from inside Dark One. Carson looked up to see the blasts as well, his friends were in trouble and he needed to help.

"Hang on guys! I'm coming!" Carson shouted. He flew the Blue Typhoon at full speed towards the Dark One. Back inside the Dark One, the chaos controlled fives heroes and the evil Mephiles were evenly matched. Hugo had recovered and looked over at the battle, then back to the girls.

"Amy! Get the blaster!" Hugo ordered. Selene heard and ran after the blaster they had brought along.

"You're almost there sis!" Nebula said loudly. Selene was almost there, until Mephiles unleashed a huge blast and sent Sonic and the four heroes at the girls. Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver dropped their emeralds from the blast; leaving Sonic the only one standing with Mephiles.

"Face it Sonic! You can't win!" Mephiles said. Shadow recovered in time to toss the other four emeralds to Sonic. Now Sonic had all seven emeralds, but Mephiles freeze his legs in his place; preventing him from reaching the emeralds.

"Shit!" Sonic said trying to reach the emeralds. Mephiles laughed evilly as he approached the frozen Sonic, his dark powers growing in strength. Amy and the group watched in horror as Mephiles was about to place his hand on Sonic's face, he wanted the blue hero to be consumed in darkness.

"It's over!" Mephiles evilly said.

"No!" Amy and the gang shouted in unison. Just then, the Blue Typhoon crashed through the Dark One with Carson yelling at Mephiles.

"Aaahhh!" Carson yelled crashing into Mephiles. Sonic saw the Typhoon coming towards him and was saved by Amy, who knocked him into safety. Tails and Cream dodged the Typhoon along, with Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Hugo, Nebula, Selene, Blaze, and Rouge. The Typhoon crashed into the entrance doors, causing the Dark One to begin to fall from the sky. There was a huge cloud of dust from the crash as Tails and Cream rescued the unconscious Carson.

"Come on Cream. Let's get him out of here." Tails said. The dragged the knocked out charmeleon to the others. Sonic opened his eyes to see Amy smiling at him after she saved him.

"Thank you." Sonic said. Amy was about to speak until she heard explosions coming from inside the Dark One. Sonic also saw the explosions and realized the Dark One was falling from the sky. Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and dragged Amy to the group. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Nebula, Selene, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Hugo with the unconscious Carson were now in a circle.

"The Dark One is going to crash into Adonis!" Selene said in shock.

"What do we do?" Blaze said in fear.

"I don't know!" Silver said. He grabbed Blaze by the shoulders and hugged her tightly. Tails and Cream held each other's hand, preparing for death. Shadow, Nebula, and Selene held hands as well, Knuckles and Rouge hugged each other tightly, and Sonic held Amy who had tears in her eyes. Hugo looked down at his fallen friend Carson then around the Dark One; he knew the only to save his friends. Hugo gently laid his best friend down and sat in Indian position. Soon, something was forming around Hugo; surprising Cream and Cheese.

"What are you doing Hugo? Chao?" Cream and Cheese asked. Hugo didn't say a word and continued his concentration. Sonic and the group looked around and realized Hugo was transforming himself into a hornet's nest; they realized he was going to sacrifice himself to save them. Carson slowly woke up to see himself and his friends inside the nest with Hugo in the center. He knew what was about to happen and approached his best friend.

"Hugo no. You will die. Why are you doing this buddy?" Carson said with tears in his eyes. Hugo gently wiped Carson tears away and smiled at all of his friends.

"We are best friends!" Hugo said one last time. Just like that, the Dark One crashed onto Adonis; destroying itself and the Typhoon. The Adonians saw a huge cloud of dust in front of them after the crash. Soon, the dust began to clear and they saw that Sonic and the others did indeed survive the huge crash. Sonic and the others were slowly waking from the crash to see they were saved.

"He did it. Hugo saved us." Tails said slowly getting up. The adonians carefully watch Sonic and his friends slowly getting up and collecting themselves. Carson crawled to the center of the crash to see the only thing left of his best friend Hugo, a small teal ball. Carson carefully grabbed the ball and looked at it sadly.

"He was my best friend." Carson said in sadness. Sonic and the others looked at Carson in sadness until they saw something coming out of the Dark One. Sonic and his friends were shocked to see that Mephiles survived the crash unscathed. The Adonians watched in fear as Mephiles evilly laughed at the heroes. Carson pulled his machetes and angrily lunged at Mephiles.

"You kill my best friend!" Carson shouted. Mephiles blasted Carson away; he landed right next to Tails' blaster. He looked at the blaster and began to put it back together.

"Behold! The Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds! Your heroes have failed and now I will destroy your world…" Mephiles began to speak until he saw Sonic singing in front of him.

"Billie Jean's not my love…" Sonic sang and danced to Michael Jackson's Billie Jean. Amy and the others were confused at what Sonic was trying to accomplish. Sonic just continued to do all of my MJ's moves; completely fooling Mephiles. Mephiles just looked at Sonic in confusion, unaware of what Sonic was planning.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mephiles said in confusion.

"I'm distracting you dumbass!" Sonic smirked. Mephiles heard a click and saw Carson and Tails firing the blaster. The blast broke the Dark Emerald away from Mephiles, causing Sonic to catch the emerald in midair. Amy saw Sonic reaching for the emerald and screamed in horror.

"NO!" Amy screamed. It was too late, Sonic grabbed the Dark Emerald and was consumed by its dark powers. Sonic screamed as the darkness was slowly consuming him within a dark cloud. A violent storm surrounded Sonic, but that didn't stop Amy from going to her true love. She moved through the storm and shouted at the darkness-filled blue hero.

"Sonic, I love you!" Amy shouted through the violent storm cloud. Sonic heard the words echoing through the storm and turned to the source. Instead of seeing Amy, Sonic saw the person he last saw fifteen years ago in his own world, his mother Aleena.

"I love you my son." Aleena said, repeating her final words to her son.

"Mom." Sonic whispered feeling tears in his eyes. Soon, he was back inside the storm cloud and felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Shadow, who grabbed his hand and was also consumed by the Dark Emerald. Tails joined in, then Knuckles, Silver, and lastly Carson. Amy, Nebula, Selene, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream and Cheese watched in awe as the Chaos Emeralds turned the storm cloud gold. Mephiles watched in shock as Sonic and his brothers were transformed into their super forms again.

"This is impossible! How can you control the Dark Emerald if you are mortals?" Mephiles said in shock. Sonic looked at Mephiles with destruction in his eyes and smirked at him.

"You said it yourself bitch. We're the Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said. Mephiles watched in horror as the Chaos Emeralds powered the heroes.

"Chaos Control!" The six boys said in unison. They sent a chaos blast at Mephiles, destroying the evil villain forever. Mephiles screamed one last time as he was destroyed, never to be seen again. Shadow pulled out his special orb and sealed the Dark Emerald away forever. Once the emerald was sealed away, Sonic and the rest of the boys turned back to normal.

"We did it!" Silver said to the boys.

"Yeah we did." Sonic said with a smile. Sonic looked back to see Amy smiling with tears in her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him, very happy he saved the galaxy. Nebula hugged Shadow in gratitude, Tails twirled Cream in happiness, Silver and Blaze embraced each other, and Knuckles and Rouge happily hugged each other. Selene smiled as she watched Carson sit by himself with the teal ball in his hand.

"Well that was fun Sonic!" A voice said through the crowd of adonians. Sonic and Amy looked over to see Eggman and his two robots approaching the scene. Sonic released Amy as he held the orb tightly behind his back.

"I believe we still have an agreement." Eggman said.

"Egghead! You have to give the Dark Emerald to the Star Corps. You don't want the same thing to happen again like today." Sonic pleaded.

"I maybe a caring man, but I still have to keep my end of the bargain. Now hand it over." Eggman said. Sonic just sighed in defeat and pulled the orb behind his back. Amy watched in shock as Sonic handed the emerald to Eggman.

"Sonic?" Amy said. He didn't pay attention and gave Eggman the emerald. He happily accepted the emerald and smiled at his former thieves.

"Now that the deal is done. Goodbye boys." Eggman said leaving. He was stopped by Sonic who spoke up to him.

"Hey Egghead be careful. You've seen what the emerald can do." Sonic said. Eggman just chuckled and entered into his fully repaired Egg Master. He waved goodbye to his former thieves one last time as Orbot and Cubot spoke to him.

"Sonic and his brothers turned out okay boss." Orbot said.

"It's too bad we didn't deliver Sonic to his father like his mother told us." Cubot said. Eggman tossed the orb in his hand and smiled at the blue hero one final time.

"Yeah. Both Sonic and his dad are jackasses!" Eggman said as he left Adonis for the last time. Sonic just chuckled once Eggman left for good, confusing his friends.

"He's going to be piss once he realizes I have the emerald." Sonic said pulling out the real orb. Amy and the others sighed in relief; Sonic was a sneaky devil after all. Amy smiled as Sonic put the orb in his pocket.

"Thanks for saving the galaxy." Amy said. Sonic looked over too his friends and smiled at them, he couldn't have done it without his brothers and friends. The adonians cheered and applauded for their heroes, very grateful they saved. Selene looked over to see Carson sobbing over his best friend. She sat down next to him and patted his back in comfort, surprising the charmeleon.

"He will always be with you forever." Selene replied in comfort. Carson sniffed and smiled at Selene; Hugo will live on forever in his heart. After all, Carson made new friends and his best friend will stay with him until the end of time.

 **One More Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the final chapter of Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds. I'm surprise that no one guessed what movie my story is based on. Since this is the last chapter, the story is based on Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. Anyways, thank you to everyone who stuck by my side and for the positive reviews folks. Let us finish the final chapter folks!**

Sonic and his friends have just save the galaxy, but the problem is how was Sonic able to control the Dark Emerald. The city of Adonis was at peace with the Star Corps able to repair all the damages from the crash. Once Adonis was clean, the Star Corps brought Sonic and his friends to Hex's headquarters. Hex and Cyo were examining a virtual representation of Sonic's body and made a shocking discovery about Sonic.

"This is amazing." Hex announced to Sonic and his friends.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"When we arrested you and your friends, we examined your body and discovered that you're half hedgehog." Cyo said to the blue hero. Sonic was shocked to learn that he was only half hedgehog, how can that be if his mother was a hedgehog. Amy and the others were surprised as well to learn about the discovery.

"Wait! So Sonic's not full hedgehog." Shadow said.

"He's half hedgehog. His mother is a hedgehog, but his father is of a different race. An ancient, powerful alien race of unknown origins. In fact, this unknown alien race even spread their ancient powers to the Chaos Emeralds." Hex announced to the group.

"Unbelievable." Tails said in amazement.

"That is why Sonic was able not to be consumed by the Dark Emerald and overpower it. Whoever your father is Sonic, he was a powerful being." Amy said. Sonic felt a smile across his face, he wished he could have seen his father for one last time before he disappeared. Hex smiled and decided to give her eternal gratitude to Adonis' heroes.

"On behalf of the entire population, Adonis will like to thank you saving our planet and the entire galaxy." Hex announced to Sonic and his friends. Her lieutenants applauded and cheered for the heroes as Sonic and the group kneeled in gratitude. Once the cheering quiet down, Cyo approached the group and wanted to show them a special gift.

"If you all will follow me; we have a special gift for you." Cyo said leading the way. Sonic and the gang followed the lion, very anxious about their gift. As they were walking, Rouge and Knuckles walked right behind the group. Rouge knew that Knuckles had avenged his lover Tikal and wanted to offer her condolences.

"Your true love can rest in peace knowing you have avenged her." Rouge said to Knuckles.

"Thank you, but you don't need to worry about me. I already found a new love." Knuckles said. Rouge was confused until she felt him gently smack her butt, causing her to blush heavily. Knuckles just smirked and winked at her as he walked towards the front of the group. Rouge just smiled in returned; she definitely loved the attention she was getting from the echidna. Maybe falling in love with someone you once hated was the best thing to happen. The group continued to walk until they were back outside and saw their gift; a fully repaired Blue Typhoon.

"Wow!" Tails said in awe.

"We rebuild it and kept it just like the original Tails." Cyo stated to the fox.

"Thank you so much." Tails said happily shaking Cyo's hand. He then made a beeline to his spaceship and kissed it; very happy he had his ship back.

"Thanks for everything Cyo." Sonic said. Cyo looked at Sonic with pure gratitude and spoke again.

"I have a family, they are alive because of you and your friends. Thank you for saving the galaxy, the biggest dick in the galaxy." Cyo said.

"You're very welcome." Sonic said smiling back.

"I also want to tell you that all of your criminals have been erased. You and your new friends can start a new life, but if you break any intergalactic laws then you will restart your criminal ways." Cyo announced to the group. Sonic and his friends chuckled about the warning; they don't have to worry about becoming criminals again. Carson, who had the teal ball in his hand, spoke to the lion.

"Question, what if I see something that I really wanted but it wasn't mine?" Carson asked.

"That's stealing dumbass, which is against the law." Cyo said jokingly.

"I'm just saying, what if I really want it more than the next guy?" Carson asked. Selene chuckled and dragged Carson to the newly repaired Typhoon.

"Come on Carson." Selene said.

"Don't worry, Tails and I will keep an eye on his sticky fingers. Chao." Cream and Cheese happily said as they made their way to the Typhoon. The next one to speak was Knuckles, who scared the young lion with his words.

"What if someone were to kill another person in cold blood?" Knuckles asked. Sonic looked over at Cyo, who nervously cleared his throat and spoke.

"That is murder, the worst crime of all." Cyo said. Knuckles just shrugged his shoulders and walked to the ship.

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Rouge replied and followed the echidna. Silver and Blaze approached Cyo and the silver-furred hedgehog place the money he won from the bar in his pocket.

"Keep the change." Silver said. Blaze just chuckled as the pair also made their way to the Blue Typhoon. Sonic and Shadow laughed with Amy and Nebula as the two foster brothers spoke to Cyo.

"Don't worry Cyo, we'll keep our eyes on them." Shadow said.

"Really, you two?" Cyo said with a raised eyebrow. Sonic looked at his friends at the Blue Typhoon and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, we are." Sonic said. Sonic and Cyo said their final goodbyes and went their separate ways. Everyone was inside the Blue Typhoon; Sonic was by himself in the rec room. He opened the draw that had his final gifts from his mother and grabbed them. He held the letter in his hands for a few moments, doing nothing but stare at it. He looked up to see Amy walking up to him with a small smile of her face.

"Hey Sonic. Who gave that letter?" Amy asked sitting next to him.

"My mom." Sonic replied. Sonic still held the letter in his hands and slowly opened it. Amy watched him quietly read the letter before he decided to read out loud.

 _Dear Sonic,_

 _I know these last few months have been hard on you with my terminal lung cancer. I know you are feeling lost because of my illness, but you are not alone. The reason I brought Shadow, Silver, and Tails into our lives was so that you will never be alone. You maybe from different worlds, but you are and will always be brothers. When I leave this world, just remember that you are my light, my soldier, my guardian, and lastly my king. Thank you for everything and I love you with all my heart._

 _I love you my son,_

 _Aleena._

After reading the letter, Sonic felt a small smile forming on his face with tears from his eyes. He looked over to Amy with a few tears in her eyes as well. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled at him. Sonic slowly lift her chin and stared into her jade eyes; he finally let his actions speak for him. He leaned and kiss Amy, finally feeling her soft lips he waited to kiss so long. Amy returned the kiss with all her love and passion. The two continued to kiss until air became necessary and slowly broke the kiss.

"I love you Amy." Sonic said.

"I love you too Sonic. My hero, my guardian, and my king." Amy replied sweetly. Sonic smiled in return as he heard footsteps entering the room. Shadow, Silver, and Tails overheard him reading the letter and smiled at him.

"Thank you mom." Shadow said for the four of them. Sonic chuckled and looked down at the second gift his mother gave him. Amy placed her hand on his and spoke to him.

"Open it babe." Amy said calling her boyfriend by his nickname.

"Yeah man open it." Tails spoke up. Sonic smiled and opened his second gift with Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Amy watching eagerly. Sonic opened his gift and had the biggest smile on his face as he finally saw what it was; Greatest Hits Vol. Two.

"Greatest Hits Vol. Two." Sonic said reading his new mixtape. He went over to his stereo and put his new CD into his stereo. Once his CD was in and Sonic hit play, the rec room was filled with the lyrics of his favorite band; Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold. Sonic and Amy smiled each other by the lyrics; the band was right, hail to the king.

"Thanks mom!" Sonic said looking up to the heavens. Elsewhere in the Egg Master, Eggman's robot army was laughing and drinking oil after their victory. Eggman, however, was sitting in his seat in slight anger after seeing his "orb". He hit the opened button on the orb with Orbot and Cubot looking over his shoulders.

"Sonic left you a nice gift boss." Orbot said.

"Why can't he give us gifts like yours boss?" Cubot complained. Inside Eggman's orb was a plush Sonic the Hedgehog with a picture of the real Sonic smiling in it. He also found a letter from the blue hero himself and read quietly.

 _Dear Eggman,_

 _Thanks for being our daddy. You may not have been the perfect father, but you are the best damn guardian four pain in the ass thieves could have asked._

 _See you later._

 _Sonic._

"Sneaky little bastard." Eggman said with a smile forming on his face. This won't be the last time he will see Sonic and his foster brothers. They will meet again, someday. As for the Dark Emerald, it now belonged to Hex the Cobra and the Star Corps. Hex place the emerald in their high tech safe, never to be seen again. The soldiers saluted as Hex walked passed them, smiling as they are finally at peace. Cyo returned home to his family and hugged them in happiness.

"Welcome home my son." Cyo's father said.

"It's good to be home pop, and it's all thanks to the Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds." Cyo said to his family. Sonic and his friends, now called the Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds, are now inside the Blue Typhoon. Sonic and Amy were now a couple, as were Shadow and Nebula. Silver and Blaze were now together, Tails and Cream were still a couple, and Knuckles and Rouge have accepted a new life together.

"It's good to be the good guys now." Silver said. Blaze just snuggled against his neck, Nebula gave Shadow a kiss, Knuckles seductively winked at Rouge, Tails and Cream shared a loving kiss, and Sonic and Amy cuddled each other. Carson and Selene were very happy with their new friends.

"Yes it does feel good to be heroes and be with family again." Selene said. Carson smiled and felt something moving on his lap. He looked down to see Cheese watching the teal ball begin to uncurl. Cheese cheered as the ball uncurled to reveal a baby hornet; it was Hugo. Carson had the biggest smile in the world, he best friend was reborn and back with the gang.

"Welcome back buddy." Carson said quietly. Sonic and the others saw Hugo return and smiled, happy their friend has returned.

"So what will it be guys, something good, bad, bit of both." Sonic asked his friends. Amy smiled as she saw all seven Chaos Emeralds glowing in pride on his belt.

"We'll follow your orders Sonic." Amy said. Sonic smirked in his seat; god how loved to be called by his real name.

"Bit of both." Sonic said. Tails followed his order and flew the Blue Typhoon out into the galaxy, trying to stay out of trouble of course. The group will face new dangers ahead of them, but they will face it together. Their adventure was only beginning and to them, the galaxy was the true limit for their journeys. Mephiles was gone forever, his army dead, and the galaxy was saved and in peace, thanks to its newest heroes; the Guardians of the Chaos Emeralds.

 **The End!**


End file.
